Icing on the Cake
by startswithhope
Summary: "is that REALLY what you want us to write on your custom-order cake?" Modern AU / Killian and Emma meet over the phone and enter into an unlikely partnership. Rating T for mild language and future chapters.
1. Hatching a Plan

_A/N: I intended this to be a one-shot, but I loved writing these two so much that there will be at least one more chapter. This one's a bit lengthy, 2100 words)_

"Mr. Jones. This is Emma from Swan Bakery. I have a few questions about the custom cake you ordered. Can you please give me a call as soon as possible? Thanks."

Killian looked down at his phone in confusion. Cake? He hadn't ordered a bloody cake? This woman must be confused. Plus, she didn't leave her phone number for him to return her call. Leaning forward to his laptop, he searched "Swan Bakery" and found one listing in Boston. Clicking on the website, he was pleasantly surprised with the understated elegance of the cakes on display. The _Contact Us _page opened to large photo of a striking blonde woman decorating a wedding cake, with a bio to the right for _Emma Swan, Owner and Pastry Chef. _Killian was suddenly saying an internal thank you for whatever mix-up caused this beautiful woman to call him this morning. Dialing the number listed, he waited for the mystery to be solved.

"Swan Bakery, how can I help you?"

"Ah, hi, I'm returning a call from Emma?"

"This is Emma, is this Mr. Jones?"

Gods, even her voice was gorgeous. "Aye, you said something about a custom cake? Sorry to disappoint you, lass, but I haven't ordered a cake from you."

"Uh….hang on." Killian can hear the muffled sigh and ruffling of papers through the phone and he couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for the woman on the other end of the line. She was not starting her day off on the right foot and he felt an unexplainable need to somehow turn her day around.

"Sorry about that. Ok, I have the order right here. I have a custom cake that was ordered last night on our website from Mr. Jones, billing address on file is 32 Market Street. That's not you?"

Killian suddenly realized what must have happened. His brother, Liam, must have placed the order and put their loft number on the order. Their home phone was forwarding to Killian's cell for the day, as he was expecting a return phone call from the dishwasher repair guy.

But wait….what the hell did Liam need a custom cake for?

Glancing at his laptop he spotted his calendar on his email and everything started to make sense.

Oh…no. He was going to kill him.

"Bloody hell…"

"Whoa…hey!"

"Oh, sorry lass, that wasn't directed towards you. I think I can solve the mystery here. I live with my brother, also Mr. Jones, and he must have been the one who placed the order for this custom confection."

"Glad to hear I'm not completely losing my mind. It's been one of those mornings."

Killian chuckled, his mind already reeling as to how he could get Emma to conspire against the evil, horrible, no good brother of is.

"No, I'd say your mind is just fine, lass. It's my brother's fault for not putting his first name on the order. I can't tell you how many of his bloody packages I've opened. I apologize on his behalf for adding to your rough morning."

"It's okay, really. Any chance you can give me a direct phone number for him so I can discuss the design for his cake? I admit to being a tad bit confused, as I'm pretty sure there's a misspelling of the text he wants on it."

Okay, time to take a chance. He needed to turn this situation around in his in favor, so being direct was probably the best route. He knew what Liam was up to and he couldn't let him get away with it. Not this time.

"Let me guess. It has something to do with a pirate ship with the words, "Behold, the Rolly Joger" on there somewhere?"

"Uh, yeah. How on earth did you guess that?"

"Well, lass, before I tell you, I need to tell you something about my brother. He is an insufferable prat who has drawn you into a very embarrassing prank against his charming, completely innocent younger brother, Killian."

Emma's laughter through the phone was so bright and genuine, making Killian wish he was having this conversation with her in person. "Charming huh? You have quite a high opinion of yourself, Killian."

"I only speak the truth, lass." He winked, the reflex unstoppable despite no one but him being able to see it.

"If we're done talking about you and your charming self, can we please get back to this cake and how you knew what Liam wanted on it?"

Killian couldn't believe he was about to tell this story to a completely breathtaking stranger over the phone, but here goes. "Okay, but only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"After I tell you, you have to agree to help me."

"Help you with what?"

"Turning this vicious prank around on my brother, of course."

Killian could practically hear her brain churning through her options over the phone. Then, the line got muffled as she yelled to one of her co-workers. "Hey Ruby, can you watch the front? I need to take this call back to my office."

"Okay Jones, you've somehow won my trust. I'm going to put you on hold for a minute, be right back..."

Killian was now equal parts relieved and mortified, as getting her to go along meant sharing his most embarrassing moment. Looking up from his desk he realized his door was still open. He bolted from his desk to close it before Emma came back. The last thing he needed was his officemates hearing this story as he wouldn't be able to show his face in the break room ever again without being mercilessly teased.

"Hello? Killian? Are you there?"

Hearing Emma's voice through the receiver, he sprinted back to his desk and grabbed the phone. "Apologies lass, you have my undivided attention."

"Actually, it is you that has my attention, Killian. Let's hear it."

Killian took a deep breath, summoning the courage he needed to do this.

"Okay, so, it's important to know that I've been somewhat obsessed with pirates since I was a lad. I've read every book ever written about them and even dressed up like Captain Hook for Halloween for 5 years straight. He's always been my favorite."

"Okay, not going to lie, that's kind of adorable. Plus, I like the fact that you chose Hook. Everyone always obsesses over Jack Sparrow nowadays. Hook was always more my speed, the J.M. Barrie version anyway."

Was this woman real? Killian was well on the way to becoming completely and irrevocably enamored with Emma Swan. He was so flustered that he couldn't even think of a flirty quip, even though he knew the perfect innuendo was just sitting there on the tip of his tongue. Instead, all he could do was plow forward and get this over with.

"Uh….yeah. So, um…well…here's where things get a bit embarrassing, love. On my 21st birthday Liam took me to a bar downtown and got me absolutely wasted. I'm pretty sure I drank my weight in rum that night and honestly don't remember much of the celebration. At some point in the evening I drunkenly decided that the bar was my pirate ship and I was its Captain. I planted myself by the front door and every time someone would walk in I would yell in my best pirate's voice 'Behold, the Rolly Joger!' I was too drunk to even say the name of Hook's ship correctly! And of course, my loving brother got the whole ordeal on video. He has taunted me with it every birthday ever since in some way, getting more and more creative each year, always finding new ways to surprise me."

Emma wasn't even attempting to control her laughter at this point. If her laugh wasn't so amazing to his ears he might have been offended. But hell, the story _was_ ridiculous and if she didn't laugh, he might wonder about her sense of humor.

"Oh my god, Killian. I am actually crying with laughter over here. I have to see that video."

"You bloody well will not! I've been scarred enough with my friends seeing it and the last thing I need is for a beautiful woman like you to get an eyeful of my drunken antics."

"Beautiful huh?"

Realizing what he just said, Killian bit the inside of his cheek in frustration with himself. Hell, she _was_ beautiful and for some reason he had a feeling that she wasn't told that often enough, so he decided to stick with his direct approach.

"If that photo of you on your website comes anywhere near to the real thing, you are stunning, Swan."

Emma's nervous laugh signaled that he had hit a home run with that one.

"Okay Romeo, so obviously Liam wanted to create this cake as his taunt for your birthday this year. Lucky for you, I know where and when he was planning to present it to you."

"Do tell, milady."

"I was supposed to deliver it on Friday to "The Rabbit Hole" down on Main at 7pm. I'm guessing you had plans to meet him there?"

"Aye, my birthday isn't until Sunday, but I should have guessed that something was up when he asked me about getting drinks on Friday. I'm ashamed at myself for not catching on sooner."

"It's okay. You've got me now. So…how do you propose we turn the tables on Liam?"

Killian already knew exactly what to do and that Emma Swan was quickly becoming his favorite accomplice.

"Well, I've seen cakes where you can take a photo and transfer it to the icing. Is that something you can do?

"Of course, that's super easy. Oh, let me guess, you have a ridiculously embarrassing photo of Liam locked away somewhere that you've just been waiting to pull out at the most opportune moment."

"Hit the nail on the head, love. I'm not the only Jones brother who can't hold his drink and I also know the importance of photographic evidence. One night I got home pretty late and as I was walking in the door I noticed a trail of clothes leading to our bathroom. The door was ajar and I found Liam curled up in the fetal position in our bathtub, naked as the day he was born, passed out. The icing on the cake, as they say, he was sucking his thumb. The photo of that moment has been burning a hole in a private folder in my phone for the last three months."

"Killian, he is going to kill us. Not just you. Both of us."

Killian liked the sound of us, even if it was Emma describing their double murder at the hands of his older brother.

"Wait…please don't tell me I'm going to have to decorate his, well…you know?

"Oh lord, no lass. His manly bits are well hidden. His hairy bum, however, that's on full display."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but can you text me the photo?"

"I must say, love, this is the most unique way I've ever gotten a woman's phone number."

And there was her beautiful laugh again.

"Well, your brother's photo will be the first nude pic I'll have ever been texted, so I guess it is a new experience for both of us. Send it over. 617-555-6867"

Killian scrolled to the photo saved in the recesses of his photos folder. "You asked for it lass." And with that, it was sent.

He waited to hear the ding on the other end of the line signaling she had received the text. Almost immediately following the telltale tone he heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a thud as she dropped her phone.

"Yep. I was right. He is going to kill us. But you know what… at least it will be a fun way to go out. This might be the prank to end all pranks. I'm in, Jones."

"Emma, I have a feeling we're going to make quite the team."

"This is a one-time thing, Killian. I'm not usually in the pranking business."

"We'll see, love. We'll see…"

They made plans to be in touch over text after Emma had time to get started on the cake. Killian was reluctant to end the call, but he knew that she needed to get back to her customers. After they hung up he found himself just staring at her photo on the website, unabashedly daydreaming about this completely unexpected encounter. For the first time in years, he was actually looking forward to his birthday.


	2. Sweet as Sugar

_A/N: This is definitely NOT the last chapter. I can't get enough of writing these two. _

"Emma?"

"Hellllooooo…..earth to Emma!"

The sound of Ruby's holler ripped Emma from her thoughts and she almost lopped the head off of the teddy bear she had been painstakingly constructing out of fondant.

"What the hell, Ruby?"

"Sorry, I've been calling you for the last 2 minutes. I know you can zone out sometimes, but this was a whole new level of out of it."

Emma wasn't about to admit to Ruby that her zoning out was actually just her attempting to construct a mental image of Killian Jones, the man who she had been unable to stop thinking about since their very entertaining exchange this morning. Not having any visual reference, her imagination was filling in various details from the British leads in the romantic comedies she secretly loved. Maybe he had Colin Firth's smoldering eyes, Jude Law's devastating jawline, Hugh Grant's smile….god, she was in so much trouble.

"Wow, sorry…didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just trying to get this birthday cake done tonight. I've got a new order to start tomorrow morning. Did you need something?"

Ruby gave her a look that clearly read '_I know there's something going on with you, but I'm going to leave it alone. For now.' _"No, just wanted to let you know that I was heading out. Victor finally has a night off and we're going to make the most of it."

Hearing about Ruby's romantic escapades with Victor is the closest Emma has gotten to a relationship of her own in years. Sometimes it's just really hard to get back on the horse when your last horse bucked you off and ran for the hills.

"I take it you'll be in late tomorrow morning?"

Ruby threw her a sultry wink, tossing her red tinted hair over her shoulder as she walked out of the kitchen. "You know it!"

Picking up her shaping tool, Emma waited to hear the front door lock before she settled back in to her task. This teddy bear picnic themed birthday cake was about an hour away from being done and she wanted to plow through and get home. The fatigue in her back was making her long for a bottle of wine and a very hot bath.

45 minutes of blissful silence later, Emma congratulated herself on finishing faster than planned as she stepped back to give the final product one last critical eye. Having forced herself to stop thinking about that incredibly charming gentleman who had been occupying the last eight hours of her brain function had definitely helped her focus. Happy with the cake, she carefully placed it in the refrigerator and went about cleaning up her workspace.

Rinsing her tools in the deep sink, she didn't hear the sound of the text message coming in on her cell from her office. It took her a while to get her kitchen back in order, always a stickler for organization. She didn't even look at her phone before stuffing it in her back pocket as she trudged out the back door to her car. It was 10:30 and she wanted to be home and in her tub by 10:45. Considering she lived less than 2 miles away, this was a pretty attainable goal.

By 10:39 she was unlocking her apartment door and tossing her keys and purse on her counter. She pulled her phone out to check the time and that's when she saw it.

**_Killian Jones: Text Message_**

Emma stopped in her tracks and swiped her phone screen so quickly that she almost threw the damn thing across the room.

_K: So, how's my favorite partner in crime doing this fine evening?_

Shit. He had sent that message over an hour ago. She'd been daydreaming about this man all day and when he reached out to her to chat she had ignored him. He probably thought she wasn't interested now.

Foregoing her bath plan momentarily, Emma sat on her couch, searching for the best reply. It had been so long since she'd even attempted flirtatious text banter, but she knew she had it in her if she just focused.

_E: Said partner was busy constructing tiny teddy bears and picnic baskets out of sugar until now. She apologizes for her tardiness in her reply._

Emma wishes she could say that she didn't stare at her phone counting the seconds until she saw the three little dots signifying Killian was typing a response, but that's exactly what she did. Thankfully, he didn't keep her waiting long. In fact, his reply was almost immediate.

_K: Wow, it's late, Swan. You should tell that boss of yours that there are labor laws that she should be abiding._

_E: I'll have to remind her of that. Wait… I just did. _

_K: ;o)_

_E: :oP_

_K: I'd reply with another emoticon, love, but I'd much rather chat with you instead._

_E: Good, cause I don't think I know any more anyway. Not a big texter, usually._

_K: Well, I feel honored._

_E: Don't get too cocky. I'm really just continuing this conversation so that picture of naked Liam scrolls high enough on my screen so I don't have to see it._

_K: Ah, excellent self-preservation tactics, lass._

Emma laughed, loving that she could hear his voice through his texts. Why were British accents so damn sexy? A sudden twinge in her back reminded her of the deep soaker tub waiting to relax her overworked muscles down the hall.

_E: Hey, can you hang on for 10 minutes or so? I just walked in the door and I need to take care of a few things real quick._

_K: Of course, love. Take as long as you need._

_E: Thanks. BRB_

Setting her phone down on the couch, Emma forced herself to calm down. She felt like a damn hormonal teenager, sweaty palms, blushed cheeks and adrenalin coursing through her veins. Damn, what was this man doing to her? She made her way into her bathroom and got the water running, dumping a copious amount of bubble bath in as the scalding water began to fill her tub. Wine was next on the agenda, feeling like some liquid courage might calm her nerves a bit. Five minutes later she was settled in, bubbles up to her collarbone, wine glass on the ledge and phone in hand.

Okay, here goes nothing.

_E: OK, I'm back._

_K: Well, while you were gone I made some progress in our little plan._

_E: Oh? Do tell._

_K: Liam just casually mentioned that he had invited a few of our friends to join us for drinks on Friday. I made it a point to tell him that he should invite the lass that he's been lusting after the past few weeks as well. _

_E: Nicely played, Jones. She'll get herself quite the preview of Liam in his birthday suit._

_K: Yeah. If she sticks around after seeing that hairy bum, she might be a keeper. He needs to find a lass who has an actual personality. He isn't the best judge of the fairer sex._

_E: So, despite the prank war I've found myself in the middle of, you actually do care about that brother of yours, I see._

_K: He drives me crazy 23 out of the 24 hours of every day, but he's my best mate and I love his bloody arse. We've only had each other to lean on for a long time._

Emma took a big gulp of her wine at that. Sounds like Killian Jones and Emma Swan might have more in common than she ever could have imagined. He opened the door, so she gingerly stepped through.

_E: Sounds like there's a story there._

_K: How much time do you have?_

_E: My bath is still warm, so you've got time left._

Oh my god. Did she really just tell him that? Her wine must be settling in, that's the only excuse…

_K: Oh really? How scandalous, Swan._

_E: Let's just pretend I didn't mention that and you get on with your story. :)_

_K: Just give me a moment. My brain has stopped functioning over here._

_E: *insert eyeroll*_

_K: Your fault, lass. A man can only take so much. Okay, where were we?_

_K: Well, long story short, my mum passed away when I was six and my pa took off a few years later. Liam came home from college after that to raise me. We moved here from England together about 10 years ago. We drive each other crazy, but we're thick as thieves._

Emma felt the tears building behind her eyes, imagining Killian facing abandonment and loss at such a young age. Unfortunately, she knew that story all too well. The difference for her was that she went through it all alone. He was lucky to have Liam by his side.

_E: I'm so sorry, Killian._

_K: Thanks, love, but I'm alright. It was a tough time back then, but I've endured. Wow, I haven't talked about this with anyone in a long time. _

_E: Sorry to make you drudge up sad memories. :(_

_K: No apologies necessary. You're just so easy to talk to that I guess I let my guard down._

_E: It's funny you say that. I usually get told I'm rather prickly._

_K: Utter bollocks. Some people just don't know how to deal with a strong woman._

_E: 10 points for that one, Jones._

_K: Only 10? I was aiming for 20. ;)_

He was too adorable for words. Loathe to end this flirty banter they had fallen into, Emma had to get out of the now lukewarm bath before her muscles cramped up on her.

_E: Okay, 15. ;)_

_E: Unfortunately, I have to say goodnight. I have an early day tomorrow. Some crazy person changed their order from a pirate ship to a photo cake at the last minute and I have to shop for wafer paper before work._

_K: I'll pretend to know what bloody wafer paper is and just say that it was a pleasure chatting with you tonight, Emma._

_E: Yeah, it was a nice surprise seeing your text. _

_K: Well, I will endeavor to continue to surprise you, love._

_E: I look forward to it. Goodnight, Killian._

_K: Goodnight, Emma. Sweet dreams. (of me, hopefully)_

_K: Sorry, I couldn't resist…._

_E: ;)_

Emma set her phone down on her sink and stepped out of the tub to dry off. She would undoubtedly be dreaming of him, despite not having a damn clue what he looked like. Before she could second guess herself she grabbed her phone to send one more text,

_E: You know, if you want me to dream of you, you should probably send me a photo. Might make it easier…_

Almost a full minute passed with no reply, causing Emma 's nerves to veer on the edge of panic attack territory. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. She can't believe she just did that.

Finally, the text tone went off and she looked down at her phone.

She had to sit down. Scrambling backwards until the back of her legs hit the toilet seat, she sank down on the lid and stared at the devastatingly handsome face smiling back at her. Even on the small screen she could see the bright blue of his eyes, loving the tiny creases that appeared in the corners due to his wide grin. The mop of dark _I just had wild sex _hair combined with a jawline even Jude Law would die for nearly sent her into a tailspin of hormonal longing.

Jesus.

A text followed the photo, shaking her out of her lusty stupor.

_K: Hope I pass muster, love. _

Forcing her fingers to stop shaking, Emma found her courage to reply.

_E: Not bad, Jones. Definitely more photogenic than you're brother, but to be fair, I've only seen his ass._

_K: Oh, his face isn't much better, lass. ;)_

_E: :o) Okay…really going to bed now. Thanks for the pic. It's nice to put a face to the voice._

_K: It was only fair, love. I do know what you look like after all. Goodnight again, Emma._

_E: Night._

Staring down at her phone in her hand, Emma tried to process this new development in her life. For the first time in what felt like forever, she was feeling like perhaps she might be willing to let someone get close to her heart again. And honestly, Killian Jones didn't seem like he would be letting her hold on to it for long anyway. Like any good pirate, he might just swoop in and take it. She just hoped she'd be able to handle it when he did.


	3. A Little Spice

His fingers wound their way through the wet strands of her golden hair as he pulled her closer, legs tangling underneath the water, her hands moving tortuously slow up his chest. Her green eyes went from sparkling emerald to forest green as their gazes connected, intent clear in the magnetic pull of their bodies, the humid air crackling with energy between them. Her hand moved from his chest to the back of his head as she leaned in, lips a breath away, but not closing the final distance. His fingers moved further into her hair to bring her the rest of the way, but she turned her head and brought her lips up close to his ear.

"Killian…."

"Time to wake up."

Killian's eyes flew open, suddenly aware of the blaring alarm clock and the morning light sneaking through the cracks in his curtains. He was tangled in his sheets, body fully wrapped around his extra pillow in what could only be described as a loving embrace.

"Bloody hell." After reaching over to turn off the offending noise, he raked his hands across his face and sat up to lean his head back against the headboard. Apparently the thought of Emma Swan lounging in her bathtub guaranteed that he would be the one dreaming of _her_ last night. He silently prayed that he wasn't alone and she woke up just as hot and bothered as he was. One thing was for certain, he couldn't wait until tomorrow night at his "surprise" party to be in her presence. He had to see if this attraction was mutual and being in the same room would make that determination infinitely easier.

He untangled his legs from his sheets and made his way to the bathroom to shower. It would be a cold one this morning, for damn sure. By the time he was showered and dressed, he had the semblance of a plan worked out in his head. He would have to rush to make it happen before work, but it would be worth being a few minutes late if he pulled it off without being caught.

Liam was up as well, sipping coffee at their breakfast bar, highlighting a passage of the textbook on the counter in front of him. After years of working to help support them both, Liam was now back in college with one semester left before he would have his degree. Killian had finally convinced him to finish, as his job paid enough to carry the load of their financial obligations for a while. It was the least he could do for the man who had essentially given up everything to raise him.

Not even looking up from his book, Liam lifted his mug in greeting as Killian passed him on the way to the hall table to gather his keys.

"Morning, brother. "Early class today?"

A gruff "Aye" was Liam's only response.

Liam wasn't a big communicator in the morning and it was unusual to get more than a few grunts from him before his second cup of coffee. That was a good thing today, as Killian didn't have time for any brotherly banter. He had a Swan to woo. He had his hand on the door, ready to leave when he heard an actual complete sentence come from his brother's mouth.

"We're still on tomorrow, right mate?"

Killian stuffed his hand in his mouth to bite down on his knuckles, attempting to suppress the laugh that was fighting to come. Not wanting to give anything away, he cleared his throat and casually responded, "Yeah, I don't have any better offers."

"Of course you don't. Haven't seen you with a _better offer_ in quite some time, brother. You should really do something about that."

Killian couldn't help the smile as his mind wandered to Emma and his plans for the day. He was definitely doing something about that.

"Maybe I am."

Before Liam could respond, Killian made a quick exit, slamming the door behind him. Looking at his watch, he calculated how much time it would take him to get over to where Emma's shop was located downtown. If he rushed, he could just make it in time.

In less than 15 minutes he had pulled up in front of "Swan Bakery", thankful to see the closed sign still in the window. Putting the car in park, he looked across the street and smiled as he located his target. The bell chimed over the door of the quaint little coffee shop as he entered and the bright smile of the girl behind the counter greeted him as he made his way over. Okay, it was time to turn on the charm.

"Hello, lass. I'm hoping you can help me with an affair of the heart this morning."

Her faint blush was a good sign of her acquiescence, as was her slight lean closer to him across the counter. "Uh…sure. How can I help?"

"Do you happen to know Emma, the owner of the bakery across the way?"

"Of course! She's in here at least twice a day for her caffeine fix. Plus, the muffins and cupcakes over there come from her shop." Killian glanced to the pastry counter, spotting the fat muffins overflowing their wrappings and the various cupcakes all meticulously decorated. If Emma Swan hadn't already taken up residence in his heart, the sight of those sweets would have done the trick.

"Brilliant, lass. Here's what I need you to do." Killian laid out his plan to the barista and he was thankful that her obvious fondness for Emma led her to help with his romantic gesture. With a blueberry muffin and coffee in hand, Killian rushed back to his car and pulled off of Emma's street before the object of his affection appeared and ruined everything.

He made it to work only 5 minutes late, slipping behind his desk stealthily before anyone noticed his tardiness. Luckily, being the top salesman in the company helped him get away with minor indiscretions like this. No one knew how to sell a custom sailboat better than Killian Jones. His love for being on the water shone through when speaking with his clients and before long they were daydreaming of their own adventures on the high seas. The commissions he took home after every sale was what was paying for Liam's schooling, which drove him even harder to succeed.

He was deep in concentration going over his monthly sales quota when he heard the sound of a text coming through on his cell.

Moment of truth.

_E: Nicely played, Jones._

K: Told you I would continue to surprise you, Swan.

E: Well, you definitely succeeded. Anna over at the coffee shop said you were quite the charmer.

K: Ah, well, I believe my charm has already been discussed, love.

E: Do I need to insert another eyeroll?

K: Ha! No need. So, what was your drink of choice this morning?

E: Well, since my order was already covered by a handsome gentleman, I splurged and got a cinnamon mocha.

K: Handsome, huh? I'm blushing.

E: I highly doubt that. ;) Seriously though, that was really sweet of you, Killian.

K: It was my pleasure. Your drinks are covered for the rest of the week, love, so splurge away.

E: Now I'm blushing.

K: Good. ;)

E: I admit to being a bit jealous that Anna met you before me. Doesn't seem fair.

K: Perhaps we can rectify that situation?

E: Oh, what did you have in mind?

Well, his plan worked better than he had expected. Time to be bold.

_K: Well, I was hoping you might want some company tonight while you work on our cake? I could bring some dinner and we could discuss our plan for tomorrow night?_

Killian waited anxiously for her response, unsure if he was taking things too fast. She was definitely flirting with him, which was making him start to hope.

_E: Sure, why not? I certainly can't work on the cake while Ruby is around today, so I was planning on getting started after she left. 7:30 work for you?_

K: It's a date.

E: It's a planning meeting, Jones. Don't get any ideas.

K: Too late for that, love.

E: *insert eyeroll*

E: Gotta run. See you tonight.

K: :)

Needless to say, Killian's focus was not at its best for the remainder of his workday. It was a blessing that he didn't have any client meetings, just mindless paperwork and contracts to input into the sales database. By 6:30 he had finally gotten through the pile on his desk and allowed his mind to fully contemplate the evening ahead. Deciding that a pizza from his favorite shop around the corner and a bottle of wine would be the perfect combination of casual and romantic, he pushed away from his desk and made his way out of the office. He had a change of clothes in the car which meant he wouldn't have to go by the loft, avoiding any possibility of any grilling from Liam. At 7:30 on the dot, he was pulling into the back lot behind Emma's shop in his favorite red checkered flannel and jeans, warm pizza and wine in hand. He was trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as he made his way to the back door, hoping his built up expectations of Emma lived up to reality. As he got closer, he realized he didn't have a free hand to knock and was suddenly unsure as to his next move. Before he had a chance to make a decision, the door swung open and his breath caught in the back of his throat.

The reality of Emma Swan blew his expectations clear out of the water. Her eyes were even greener in person and her hair, well, it had to have been made of pure gold. It wasn't until he noticed the slight smirk on her face that he realized that he had been blatantly staring at her and had yet to say a word. Clearing his throat, he returned her smirk with his best charming smile, lifting the pizza and wine a bit higher in his arms.

"Dinner is served."

Somehow hearing Emma's nervous laugh caused his butterflies to calm a bit. It was nice to know she was at least somewhat affected by him as well.

Emma stepped a bit to the side and ushered him inside. "Come in, Jones."

As he stepped past her to enter the kitchen his arm brushed her shoulder and he swore he felt the burn of energy pulse all the way to the tips of his ears. Damn, it was nice to feel this intense attraction towards a woman again. Glancing back at Emma, he happily saw a flustered expression on her face, hopefully meaning she felt it too.

Hearing her shut the door and follow him into the room, he turned to face her fully. "Where should I set these down, love?"

"Uh, on the counter there is fine." Looking down to where she was pointing, Killian set the pizza on the metal surface. Looking down the long counter, he saw Emma's laptop with a very familiar photo up on its screen. The laugh started of its own free will as he looked up at her, seeing the hilarity of the moment take over her face as well. Seconds later they were both lost in a fit of laughter, effectively breaking the tension that had settled in since the moment she opened the door.

Finally catching his breath, he waited until she had composed herself before walking back over and extending his hand.

"Hi."

Returning his somewhat shy smile, she linked her palm to his. "Hi."


	4. Changing the Recipe

She's definitely stopped breathing. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion. When she took his hand she thought he was going to shake it, but no. He's lifted their joined hands to his beautiful mouth and his plump lower lip is currently grazing her knuckles and he is looking up at her through those ridiculously long lashes and she thinks she might pass out. Too soon, he releases her hand and it's like the energy got sucked out of the room at the loss of his touch.

She's pretty sure he had said something as he was kissing her hand, but she has no idea what that might have been. Fumbling for her composure, she swipes the chunk of hair that keeps falling in her face back behind her ear and gestures for him to sit.

"Let me go lock the front door, I'll be right back." He smiles and slides onto one of her stools as she makes her way to the front of the shop, thankful for a few seconds to settle herself.

"Get control of yourself, Emma. He's just a guy and this is your domain. Shake it off and get your ass back in there."

She heard a shuffle and Killian's voice from the kitchen coming closer. "Did you say something, love?"

"No, I'll be right there!"

She turned the lock on the front door and switched the sign in the window to Closed. Straightening her back, she flipped the front lights off and grabbed two aprons from the hook as she stepped back into the kitchen.

"So, are you ready to frost your brother's ass?"

Killian's deep laugh faltered a bit when he saw the apron she was tossing his way.

Catching it with his large hand, he looked down at the green fabric as if it was something alien he had never seen before. "Lass, I don't know a bloody thing about cake decorating."

"Good thing _I do_, then. Don't worry, I'll hold your hand through it." She looked over at him at that. Was he blushing? The tips of his slightly elven shaped ears had turned an adorable shade of pink.

"Promise, love?"

She reached across the counter and placed her palm over the top of his hand, giving it a little squeeze, all the while making sure to keep his blue eyes locked in her gaze.

"You're in good hands, Killian."

Two can play at this flirting game and she was starting to have fun. It was empowering to see how she was affecting him. She'd forgotten what it felt like to have a man look at her the way he was right now, with a mix of attraction and genuine curiosity, a perfect mirror to her feelings toward him at the moment.

Reluctantly, she broke contact with his hand and leaned back in her stool. He quirked his eyebrow at her momentarily before looking away, clearly catching on to what she was up to.

"What do you say we eat first while the pizza is warm? Then you can attempt to make a baker out of me, Swan."

Emma glanced over to the pizza and wine, having completely forgotten he had brought it.

"Ah, sorry, I usually get so caught up here when I work at night that I forget to eat anything. Can't tell you how many late night fridge binges that has led to. Behind you in the cabinet there are some plates. I'll go see if I can find any glasses suitable for wine."

She went to rummage through the random dishes in the back of the kitchen as Killian retrieved two plates and went to serve them both a slice.

Finally finding two tumblers that would do the trick, she passed the glasses over to him just as he was finishing uncorking the bottle of red. Luckily he had thought to bring a corkscrew. His choice of wine screamed "date" to her, but for some reason that wasn't making her panic, yet.

"Drinking and decorating don't usually mix, but I'll make an exception tonight."

The intentional brushing of his fingers against hers when he passed her the tumbler with her wine was obvious and completely welcome.

"Considering the cake we have to work on later, lass, a little alcohol can't hurt."

The genuine smile he gave her when she looked up at him was filled with such warmth that she felt herself begin to relax. In addition to the obvious sparks flowing between them, there was also something comforting about being in his presence. It felt right having him here in her kitchen tonight and she couldn't help but hope this wouldn't be the last time.

They settled into a _slightly_ awkward silence as they ate their pizza, both glancing at each other through their lashes, averting their eyes when they got caught. Just as she was about to say something, Killian beat her to the punch.

"So, Emma, I'd love to know a bit about your beginnings. How did you end up owning this charming little shop?"

Emma froze mid sip of wine. She was afraid of this. How could she tell him about the shop without revealing the events that led her here? Panic was quickly rising from her gut and she suddenly felt the strong desire to just up and run. She didn't do this. She didn't let people in. Whenever she did they never failed to disappoint her, leaving her more broken than before.

The slight brush of Killian's fingertips on her wrist jolted her back to reality. He had leaned forward and was looking at her with a soft, knowing gaze, silently telling her that everything was okay. She somehow knew he could see right into her soul at this moment, which was equally scary and something else she couldn't quite define.

"It's okay, love. You don't have to talk about it. I know all too well how a painful past can linger."

She swore her hand acted of its own accord as it reached for his fingers still resting on her arm. Without hesitation he grasped her hand, rubbing his thumb in smooth circles along her palm. The motion was calming and Emma felt her panic start to subside. She took a few deep breaths and another big sip of her wine, wrestling with what she was going to do next. He had opened up to her about his past, one that was eerily similar to hers. Could their shared experience make it possible for her to trust him with this big, scary part of herself? There was really only one way to find out.

She peered down at their joined hands and then up into his eyes. He looked somewhat apologetic for the turn of events and she squeezed his hand to let him know that she was okay. After allowing herself a few more seconds of comfort, she gently pulled back her fingers, needing a bit of space to collect her thoughts.

"Sorry about that. I, well, I work really hard at avoiding these type of conversations usually. I haven't had anyone who cared enough to ask in so long that I panicked. I feel pretty silly right now."

"Please don't feel silly, Emma. I do care about getting to know you better, but we can ease into it."

She lifted her hand to halt him from saying anything else. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it now.

"No, it's okay. I want you to know my sad story. You shared yours with me, after all. Let's go with the long story short approach. I'm an orphan. No idea who my parents are or why they gave me up. I've honestly never cared to find out. I was shuffled around various foster homes until I was 16 when I finally had enough and ran away. I figured out how to survive on my own and got into a fair bit of trouble along the way. I met Ruby and Granny when I was 21 and in desperate need of a job. Ruby convinced Granny to hire me as a waitress at the diner she owned and that's when everything started to turn around. Granny began to teach me how to bake and I…well, I just fell in love with it. Before long I had taken over all of the baking and pastry duties from her and started to experiment with my own recipes and cake designs. I saved up some money to take classes down at the Y to learn some of the more advanced skills that Granny couldn't teach me."

Emma took a deep breath and looked up at Killian, wanting to gauge his reaction so far before she continued. He was looking at her intently with not a single trace of pity, just genuine interest and concentration. Okay, so far so good.

"Sorry, I guess it's impossible to really make this a short story."

He gave her a wink, which couldn't have been a more perfect way to ease more of her tension. "You have my full attention, lass."

"You are too much. Anyway…a few years ago Granny decided she wanted to retire and knowing Ruby had no desire to take over, she sold the diner. To my complete and utter shock, she gave the majority of the money to me as an investment to open my own shop. Her only condition was that I had to bring Ruby along to keep her out of trouble, which trust me, is not a small feat. We opened this place two years ago and it's really been amazing. I'm pretty proud of what we've accomplished, actually."

There, she'd done it. Surprisingly, opening up to him hadn't been as hard as she had feared it would be.

"I hope this doesn't upset you, Emma, but I don't really think that story is sad at all."

Well, that was a new reaction. She couldn't help but give him an incredulous look, which prompted him to quickly explain his meaning.

"Sorry, that probably came out wrong. Of course, you went through tough times and have every right to feel sad about your childhood. But honestly, look at where you are now? So many people never find the thing that they love and are _obviously_ meant to do and despite your hardships, you did. You own your own business, Emma. I don't have to tell you how hard that is, you live it every day. But you're thriving and you _should_ be proud of all of this. You're strong and talented and beautiful and I feel really honored that you trusted me enough to share your story with me."

Emma was at a loss for words. She was overwhelmed to say the least and was really hoping she wasn't about to start crying. This man had already seen her on the verge of a panic attack and she just couldn't add tears to the evening as well. Needing to somehow communicate how much his words had meant to her, she reached across the counter for his hand again. He met her halfway, this time entwining their fingers together. Her instincts before tonight never leaned towards physical interaction like this, but there was just something magnetic about him.

"Thank you, Killian. I don't really know what to say."

"I only speak the truth, love."

The phone on the wall chose to ring at that very inopportune moment, causing her to jump and pull her hand away. Shooting him an apologetic smile, she rose to grab the line, not wanting to have to deal with returning messages in the morning.

"Swan Bakery, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I ordered a cake online and wanted to check to make sure that everything was all set for delivery tomorrow."

Emma had three different deliveries for Friday, but there was something about this man's voice that was really familiar.

"Oh, sure. What was the name on the order?"

"Jones."

Emma's eyes grew wide and she turned to Killian in a panic. "Um, sure, can you hang on just a second?"

"Of course, lass."

She pressed hold on the line and set the phone on the counter. Killian was already crossing over to her, obviously concerned by her demeanor.

"Who is it, love?"

"Liam!"


	5. Frosting and Flirtations

_**A/N: Sorry for the long chapter, but I had a lot to fit in here and I wanted this all from Killians POV. Thanks for all of your amazing feedback so far!**_

* * *

><p>"You know what, brother, if you want me to <em>do something about that<em>, you could bloody well not interrupt!"

Of course, he didn't say this out loud, but he was sending that silent curse as loudly as he could towards the man on the other end of Emma's phone. Emma, however, was still looking at him with the most adorable panicked expression, waiting for him to say something.

He crossed the last few steps over to her and grabbed the phone from where she had set it down on the counter.

"It's okay. You can do this. In fact, perhaps we can use this opportunity to get some more information out of him. Can you put this on speaker?"

Killian watched as she seemingly shook herself out of her frozen state before looking down at the phone in his hand. "Uh…yeah." She paused and looked back up at him, eyes still a bit wide.

"Killian, I really hope I don't screw this up. I'm a really bad liar."

He chuckled and reached up to grasp her upper arms, drawing her attention to his calm face. "Love, my brother is just like me. Be your charming self and he'll be putty in your hands."

He watched her lips quirk up into a small smile at the same time as the pink in her cheeks took on a rosier hue. Gods, he was falling for this woman fast.

He stepped back marginally, just enough so he could hand her the phone and give her another encouraging smile. "You're on, Swan."

"Okay, here goes nothing." She pressed a few buttons on the phone and held it up between them.

"Mr. Jones, are you still there?

Liam's voice echoed through the kitchen from the phone. "Still here."

"Ah, good. Sorry that took so long."

"No trouble at all. So, about my order?"

"Yes, I was actually just finishing it up now. I'm having a lot of fun with this cake, actually."

Killian's heart sped up at the sparkle in Emma's eyes as she said that and he couldn't help but sway a bit nearer to her. The phone in her hand bumped his chest, causing him to realize just how close they actually were.

"That's, good to hear, lass. You should stick around tomorrow after you deliver it so you can witness the reaction on my little brother's face when he sees it."

Killian groaned. Liam was always calling him that just to get a rise out of him. Emma jabbed him in the ribs with the phone, holding her finger up to her lips. He hadn't realized that groan was out loud! Luckily, Emma was more on her game than he was and she didn't miss a beat.

"Oh, so this is a surprise cake, then? How fun. I'm sure there's a story behind the whole "Rolly Joger" thing?"

"Aye, a very funny story at that. I'll make that brother of mine buy you a drink tomorrow and he can tell you all about it."

If this was anyone other than Emma that he was talking to right now, Killian would have been incredibly annoyed at Liam's poorly veiled attempt at matchmaking him with a stranger over the phone. The irony of that thought was not lost on him.

"Well, I guess we'll see how he likes my cake first. So, 7pm tomorrow at "The Rabbit Hole", correct?"

"Actually, why don't you come closer to 7:15? I think all of our friends should have arrived by that time. I don't want anyone to miss the big reveal."

For the second time today, Killian was once again holding back laughter with his fist between his teeth. Emma was looking at him with pleading eyes, on the verge of losing it herself. She pushed him further away from her before he caused her to break.

She took a few seconds to compose herself before focusing back on the task at hand.

"7:15 it is. I look forward to seeing the surprise unfold."

"As do I…um, what was your name, lass?"

"Emma…and I only have your last name?"

"I'm Liam. I look forward to seeing your handiwork tomorrow, Emma."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Liam. Have a good night."

"You too." And with that, the line went dead.

Killian was in awe of her composure. Crossing back over to her with a huge grin on his face, he placed his hands on her upper arms again and took in her amused expression.

"You are brilliant, Emma, absolutely bloody brilliant."

She reached up and placed her hands against his chest, phone still cradled in one, as she let out a big sigh of relief. "Oh my god, that was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time! I can't believe you talked me into this."

"But you're so glad I did though, right?" He gave her his best puppy dog look, knowing he was acting like a fool, but he just couldn't resist. Having her _almost_ in his arms like this was reducing him to a love-struck schoolboy.

She playfully patted his chest and rolled her eyes, all the while still smiling at him in a way that was making his insides turn to jelly. "That remains to be seen. It's time to get to work, or we won't have anything to show for our scheming tomorrow."

She pulled away from him and went to put the phone back on the wall. He watched as she made her way back over to the counter to grab the apron she had brought out for herself, tying it around her narrow waist. She looked over her shoulder at him, clearly catching him staring.

"Hey, you gonna just stand there or are you going to get over here and help me out?"

Scratching behind his ear, an involuntary nervous tick of his that he hoped she couldn't see through, he went to join her at the counter. "Okay, Swan, let's do this."

He followed her as she walked them back to the far end of the kitchen where her large refrigerators lined the back wall.

"So, I actually got started a bit on the cake earlier today. I had an idea that I hope you're okay with?"

"I would never question the artist at her craft, love."

"Good, cause I am actually really excited about this." With her back to him he couldn't see what she was pulling out of the fridge, but he could definitely tell it was heavy.

"Do you need a hand with that?"

"Nope, I've got it. You work up pretty strong arm muscles in the cake business."

When she finally turned and he could see her creation, he was stunned. She had created a perfect replica of a claw foot bathtub out of cake. It was astonishing, really.

"Do you like it?"

"Are you serious? That is amazing! I can't believe you went to all this trouble. I thought you would just be doing a regular sheet cake."

"Oh, nothing that comes out of Swan Bakery will ever be _regular_. I started thinking about the cake Liam had ordered and realized that he was expecting something in the shape of a pirate ship. If I walked in with a flat box, he would know immediately that something wasn't right. Plus, I wanted to flex my sculpting muscles a bit. We can put the photo of him right inside the tub."

"I know I said this just a minute ago, but you really are brilliant, Emma."

He could see the absolute pride in her work all over her face and it reminded him of their earlier conversation. There was nothing sad about Emma Swan, not as far as he could see. It made him long to take her sailing one day so she could see him in his element as well; sharing what he loves most in the world with her as she was doing for him now.

"Well, since you like this, the majority of the work is already done. But, I could use some help with the final details. Think you can handle some frosting, Jones?"

"I can't make any promises as to my finesse, but I'll do my best." He's pretty sure he'd do just about anything this woman asked of him at this moment if he was being completely honest with himself.

"No finesse required for this job. Back in the fridge there's a bowl of frosting. Can you grab that and follow me?"

She carried the cake back up to the counter as he retrieved the frosting as instructed. He could see the muscles in her arms through her tight fitting long sleeved shirt as they flexed under the weight of the cake. He couldn't help it if he checked out her other assets as she walked as well. He was still a man after all.

After setting the cake down, Emma grabbed a tray from a shelf with various tools, most of which he didn't recognize, as well as a few paint brushes and bottles of food coloring. She turned and noticed he was just standing there like an idiot with the bowl of frosting in his hand, waiting for his next instruction. She giggled, and motioned for him to set down the bowl next to her.

"Go put on your apron. I would hate for your favorite shirt to get ruined."

"How did you know it was my favorite?"

She reached up and brushed her fingers across the edge of his collar. "The edges here are frayed and I noticed the button you've replaced on your cuff. It's slightly different from the other ones. No guy takes the time to replace a button on a shirt unless it's well loved."

"You're quite perceptive, aren't you?"

"I don't know. I guess I just know how to pay attention to details."

"Well, consider me impressed." He reached across the counter for the apron and slipped it over his head. He felt her fingers graze the small of his back as she tied the strings around his waist. Who knew baking with someone would be such a tactile experience?

"Okay, so I felt the cake might need a bit of color, so what do you think about us putting a little rubber ducky on the edge of the tub?"

"Hilarious. Let's do it."

"Great, well, we need to make some yellow frosting. I'm going to give you that job so I can work on the fondant for the legs of the tub."

"Fondant?"

"Oh, sorry. Baker speak. You see how the tub here has a smooth surface, that's fondant. It's essentially a sugar and water paste that you roll out and can use to cover cakes instead of icing. It's less messy and is great for funky shapes like this."

"Well, that is definitely something that I will leave in your professional hands, love. Sounds a bit complicated. I'm assuming you need me to add some of that food coloring there to this bowl of frosting?"

"Exactly." She playfully hip checked him. "I thought you said you didn't know anything about baking?"

"I took a wild guess."

He could see her smile from her profile as she reached forward to grab the yellow dye and a spatula.

"Okay, just drop about 4 drops of this in and stir. It might take a while to get it all blended."

"Aye, Captain!"

"Hey, you're the pirate around here, not me."

"Nah, if you want to see me as a pirate, you'll have to let me take you sailing." Well, that's one way to ask her out on a second date. He watched her stop her preparation of what he assumed was the fondant to turn to look at him. He held his breath wondering what her response would be.

"You have a boat? I've never been sailing before. I've always wanted to go, but the opportunity has never presented itself before."

"Aye, I sell custom sailboats and have a beautiful one of my own. It would be an absolute pleasure to take you on your first sailing adventure, love."

She didn't even attempt to suppress her excitement at the idea. "I would love that."

"It's a date, Swan." He glanced over at her and they exchanged bashful smiles before turning back to their tasks. He began stirring his icing as she started rolling the fondant out onto the counter.

The next hour was definitely one of the most enjoyable of Killian's life. Watching Emma work was mesmerizing, amazed by what she could create out of sugar with those tiny hands. He had to admit that his contributions, minimal as they were, were still fun and he did manage to create the perfect shade of rubber ducky yellow frosting. If a bit of that frosting ended up on his fingers just so he could watch her watch him lick it off, he couldn't swear an oath that he hadn't done it on purpose.

They talked about random things, his job and Liam's schooling and Emma's hopes to one day buy the empty building next door so she could expand the shop to a full café. The more he got to know her the more he wanted to know. Beyond being the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, she was also incredibly intelligent and super sharp. He was drawn to her inner strength as much as her beauty.

Before too long, there wasn't much left to do except for the final bit of placing the photo into the middle of the tub. Emma had already explained the wafer paper to him and how she had printed Liam's photo onto it with edible ink. She was just about to lift it up when he heard her swear under her breath.

"You alright over there, love?"

"Yeah, my hair just won't stop falling in my face and I don't want to have to take my gloves off to pull it back." He watched her attempt to blow the hair from in front of her eyes to no avail.

"Here, let me help." He crossed behind her and leaned forward, his chest brushing against her back. He reached up and gently unwound the hair tie that was barely holding her ponytail up and watched as her hair cascaded down her back in a rush of blonde waves.

He felt more than heard her take a shuddering breath. "What are you doing?"

"Just fixing your ponytail, love."

He ran his fingers from the sides of her hair to the back, gathering her loose curls together in his palm. The faint smell of her coconut shampoo mixed with the sugar in the air was intoxicating to his senses. He'd never done this for a woman before and it was much more intimate than he had expected it to be. He hoped he wasn't making her uncomfortable, but she hadn't asked him to stop. In fact, he felt her lean a bit back into his chest as he continued to run his fingers along her scalp. He swore he heard a sigh from Emma, making him want to make this moment last as long as she allowed. Reluctantly, he wrapped the hair tie around the new ponytail, brushing his fingertips along her neck as he finished.

"There you go. Is that better?"

She turned her head to look back at him at the same time as he was leaning over her shoulder and suddenly their faces were so close that he had to restrain himself from closing the distance to capture her lips with his own. His need to kiss her was overwhelming, but he didn't want to rush things with her. He was afraid that the wrong move in this moment could spell disaster and he was really testing his ability to be patient. He saw her gaze move to his lips and then back to his eyes, making it obvious that she was thinking about kissing him, too. He wasn't sure how long they stood there, waiting for each other to make a move. Finally, she smiled and turned slightly back towards the cake, leaning back a bit more to playfully nudge his chest with her shoulder.

"Thanks. That was pretty smooth."

He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Just figured I could lend a hand. I am your apprentice for the evening, after all."

"You're incorrigible. Now back up so I can concentrate. I don't want to have to print this thing again."

He chuckled and stepped around her to her side to watch her place the photo into the center of the tub. With amazingly steady hands, she lined it up perfectly, smoothing it flat and finishing it off with a thin glaze of frosting around the edges to keep it in place. When she was done, she stepped back a bit and he watched her as she looked for any last details she wanted to add.

"I think it's done!"

"Emma, it's not just done, it's absolutely perfect."

The final product was equally impressive and hilarious. The tub itself looked so lifelike, especially after Emma had painted on the shading and added meticulously crafted sugar fixtures. The rubber ducky she created out of the frosting definitely added to the whimsy and just made the whole thing funnier. And well, the photo spoke for itself. He hated to think of what Liam was going to do to this masterpiece when he saw it, hoping it didn't end up smashed against a wall of the bar (or over his head!).

"Not gonna lie, Jones, but this might be some of my best work."

"I'd like to think that my assistance played some part in that."

She laughed and flashed him another of her brilliant smiles. "I don't know how I could have done it without you. I mean, look at that rubber ducky? Have you ever seen a more perfect shade of yellow?"

He threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, it was all you. Can I at least help you clean up?"

"Oh, no, that's okay. I'm pretty meticulous with how I reset the shop every night and I won't subject you to that. I have to do a few finishing touches on another cake anyway. It's only 9:00, so it's still early for me."

"Did you want me to keep you company?"

"As much as I would enjoy that, I'll get through it faster if I focus. I'd love to be out of here before 10 for once. I want to make sure I get some beauty sleep before our big day tomorrow."

He shook off his disappointment, happy that she had said that she would have enjoyed it if he were to stay.

"Love, I'm all for you getting some rest, but I can assure you that you don't need any beauty sleep to look stunning."

"Wow, you pulled out the big guns on that one, Jones."

"You lobbed that one up there for me, I couldn't resist."

He could continue this banter with her all night. He can't remember ever meeting anyone who could go toe to toe with him as perfectly as she did. The connection between them was something he had never felt with a woman before. He'd had relationships in the past, even found love once many years ago. But there was just something different about Emma. It didn't feel like he had only known her for two days, instead that she had always been there somehow just waiting for him to notice. Two missing puzzle pieces that just needed to connect in order to make a complete picture.

Realizing he had gotten completely lost in his musings, he reached behind his back to untie the apron. He noticed that there was indeed a bit of frosting smeared across the front and he didn't miss her knowing look as he pulled it over his head.

"Yeah, yeah….you were right. My favorite shirt thanks you."

She took the apron from his hands and tossed it in a basket in the corner. "This was really fun, Killian. Other than Ruby and Granny, you're the first person I've ever decorated with."

She was walking him towards the back door, their shoulders brushing in the tight hallway, neither of them making a move to step at a different speed to avoid the contact.

"Now I really feel honored, love. I'm glad that I'll be able to return the favor when I take you sailing. Liam's the only one who's been out on my boat with me since I bought it. It's about time a beautiful lass graced her deck."

"Well, hopefully I'll be a good first mate. You'll have to teach me what to do."

She reached for the door, opening it so he could step ahead of her. She stopped in the doorway and he turned to face her.

"I have a feeling that you will be a natural, Emma."

Killian knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from kissing the hell out of her if he didn't make a quick exit, especially with the way she was looking at him right now. He still wasn't sure if she was ready and he wasn't selfish enough to act on his impulses, as much as it pained him to resist. Instead, he leaned forward and brushed a feather light kiss to her cheek, brushing her hair back behind her ear as he leaned back away from her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love."

She didn't speak right away, obviously affected, as he could see the blush creeping up her neck. Finally, she smiled and nodded. "See you tomorrow, Killian."

He made his way back to his car and climbed in the driver's seat, making sure to smile back at her once more before closing the door. She lifted her hand to give him a small wave before going back inside. As soon as the door to her shop closed, he leaned his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes, reeling a bit from the intensity of emotions he was feeling. There was no doubt about it. He was well on the way to falling completely in love with Emma Swan.


	6. The Reveal

The cold metal was a welcome relief to Emma's overheated body as she leaned back against it, slowly allowing herself to sink to the floor in a mess of jelly filled limbs. All of her senses were in overdrive and her world felt tipped on its axis. This is what Killian Jones had done to her. He had somehow pulled the rug out of her safe and solitary life and she knew she wouldn't be content going back to it any time soon. How could a man she has known for less than 48 hours have such an effect on her? Part of her wished she could just chalk it up to an overwhelming physical attraction, which given how he looked could have been any easy explanation. There was more to it with Killian. He was funny and charming and attentive and caring and everything, just_ everything_. She was so incredibly _screwed_.

Her tailbone was beginning to protest her position, prompting her get her wits about her and get off the floor and back into the kitchen to clean up. She didn't actually have any more work to do tonight, only telling Killian that because she needed to get him out of there. Her scalp was still tingling from his touch and she was afraid that if he lingered much longer she might have lost control of the situation completely. Her kitchen counter hadn't seen that kind of action before, at least she hoped not, her mind reeling to late nights Ruby had spent here alone baking muffins… Oh god. Not going to think about that.

She pushed through her daily cleaning rituals at lightning speed, smiling a bit as she set the tumblers back where she found them. Liam's cake safely stowed in the back of the fridge where Ruby shouldn't be able to find it, she grabbed the leftover pizza and headed for home. She was just getting to her car when she heard her text tone go off. She just knew it was Killian and the knowledge of that was making her feel warm all over. Dropping the pizza onto her passenger seat, she dug her phone from her back pocket to confirm her suspicions.

_K: Hello, love. I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed spending time with you tonight, Emma. If I am being completely honest, I am missing you already. I hope that isn't too forward to say, but it's the truth. Sweet dreams…_

Emma stared down at her phone, re-reading those 5 lines of text over and over again. His directness should be scaring her right now, but it was having the opposite effect. If anything, it was making her surer that she wanted to let Killian Jones into her life in a real sort of way. She knows she can be a challenge, but he might just be able to handle her and come out unscathed. It was time to take a leap of faith.

_E: Forward? Probably. Reciprocated? Definitely. Tomorrow can't be here soon enough, Jones. Sweet dreams to you, too. _

_K: Be still my beating heart..._

_E: Dork. _

_K: :) Night, Swan._

Feeling like a complete love-struck teenager, Emma drove the 2 miles home and made her way to bed in record time. She felt a bit like a kid on Christmas Eve, wanting to get to sleep as soon as possible so when she woke, the next day would be here. She could choose to lie here and second guess and freak out about what she was opening herself up to, but instead she decided for the first time in a long time that she was going to let her feelings guide her heart. No more running from love for Emma Swan. With that final thought, she drifted into the best sleep she's had in years. The fact that her dreams that night starred one Killian Jones and his beautiful, amazing hands might have had something to do with it.

She was surprised to see Ruby's motorcycle already parked in the back lot when she arrived at the shop the next morning. Rare were the times when Ruby beat her there, making Emma wonder if she had forgotten about an early delivery.

The first thing she saw as she entered the kitchen from the hallway was the back of Ruby's leather clad legs and ass as she was leaning forward on the counter rifling through a supply catalog, making notes on an order sheet on the counter. It all clicked into place suddenly as she remembered she had asked Ruby to come in early to help her with inventory today. Apparently her brain was otherwise occupied this morning and well, the last 2 days if she was being completely honest.

Ruby turned her head and the look on her face told Emma that she was in for it.

"You have some explaining to do, missy."

"Sorry, sorry, I completely forgot!"

Ruby raised her eyebrow, turning fully to face Emma. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and shook her head.

"Nope, not about that. About that." She quirked her head in the direction of the wine bottle on the counter that Emma had somehow managed to leave out. "Oh, and that cake with the naked guy in the tub you have hidden in the back of the fridge. I'm going to need to know about that, too."

Emma could feel her face turning all sorts of crimson as Ruby stood there, silently waiting for Emma to fess up. She looked at Ruby, trying to decide just how much she wanted to divulge. And then it hit her. She wanted to tell her _everything_.

"I met someone."

She spent the next hour huddled in her office with Ruby, gushing and giggling and sharing her happiness with her best friend in the world. Ruby didn't disappoint, wanting to know everything about Killian and giving her the encouragement she needed to stay in the confident place she had been in since last night. Emma's heart felt lighter than it had in years and she started to count down the hours until she would see Killian.

* * *

><p><em>10 hours to go…<em>

Realizing she hadn't gone across the street to get her _already paid for_ coffee yet today, she left Ruby to man the shop and sprinted across the street. Anna greeted her with her usual smile, but today there seemed to be a bit of an extra twinkle in her eye as she took her order. She found out why when her cinnamon mocha was handed to her with a little something extra. Tucked in between the sleeve and the cup was single yellow buttercup. Scrawled on the sleeve was a tiny note.

"_Good morning, love. ~K"_

"You're one lucky girl, Emma"

Emma looked up at Anna and gave her a slightly embarrassed smile. "Looks like I am."

She stopped outside of the coffee shop to send Killian a text, because he had to know just how adorable he was.

_E:_ _You really know how to charm a girl, Killian._ ;)

His response came in before Emma had even made it back across the street.

_K: What can I say? You bring out the romantic in me, Swan._

_E: Good. Keep it up._

_K: Plan on it, love. See you soon._

_E: Not soon enough. ;)_

She could be direct too. When Emma Swan decided she wanted something, she was all in. And Killian Jones was at the top of her want list.

* * *

><p><em>2 hours to go….<em>

Two deliveries down, just one last important one to go. Emma pulled out of the suburb where she had just dropped off a baby shower cake to a very pregnant mom-to-be. She was thankful that she had time before Killian's surprise party to swing by her apartment to change and calm her nerves. Unsure if it was the cake reveal and all that would entail that was responsible for the butterflies in her stomach or if it was just the anticipation of seeing Killian, but she had a feeling the latter was the bigger culprit.

Upon getting home, she set about figuring out her outfit as the curling iron started to heat up. She opted for sexy casual, picking out her favorite skinny jeans and fitted flannel shirt, knowing that would look great with her knee high black riding boots. As she sat to fix her hair, she couldn't stop her mind from drifting back to the memory of Killian's hands running through her curls. She wondered if his hair felt as soft as it looked, hoping that was something she would find out sooner than later.

Gathering her hair up into loose ponytail, she fluffed her curls and did one last check of her makeup. Feeling confident and happy, she smiled at her own reflection, ready for the evening to unfold.

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes to go…<em>

Sitting in her car outside of "The Rabbit Hole", Emma watched as people made their way into the bar in small groups, wondering if any of them were Killian's friends. That's when she spotted him, clad in a leather jacket that was doing things to her that she would be embarrassed to admit out loud. Her pulse quickened as Killian made his way down the street, deep in conversation with a slightly taller man with dark, curly hair and a confident gait. Even from this distance she could see the resemblance between the two, convinced that this must be Liam. She watched as Killian laughed at something Liam said, which prompted a brotherly pat on the back from the older Jones brother as they approached the door. Emma couldn't help the slight twinge of regret knowing she was about to disrupt this happy brotherly moment. They disappeared into the bar and Emma sat and watched the minutes click by on her car clock, anxious to get this over with already.

* * *

><p><em>0 minutes to go…<em>

Standing outside the heavy door of the bar, Emma shifted the cake box in her arms while maneuvering her body so she could push her way in with her backside. She's not sure of what she would have done if that door opened out instead of in. Loud laughter and chatter filled her ears as she made her way inside, searching the crowd for her targets. Her eyes locked with Killian immediately as he had obviously been waiting for her arrival. She tried to keep her face blank as she took him in, but she could feel her smile creeping up on her face without her permission. He was clearly fighting the same battle, but luckily Liam still had his back to the door, so they both allowed a quick moment to pass between them. She shifted her gaze to Liam just as he was turning around to face her. Oh god, here we go.

The Jones brothers seriously had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. As Liam made his way over, Emma had to stop her hands from shaking, digging deep to find that composure she knew she had in there somewhere.

"You must be Emma!" Liam greeted her with a bright smile and a conspiratorial twinkle in his eye, completely unaware of how things were about to be turned upside down on him.

"How did you guess?" Glancing down at the cake box and back up to his eyes, she gave him a smile in return.

"Ha, I like you already, Ms. Swan. So, are you ready to make my brother's night?

Oh, he had no idea.

"Let's do this, Jones. Where do you want this?"

"Oh, sorry lass, can I take that from you? It's looks rather heavy."

"Nope, I've got it. Just lead the way."

She followed Liam as he pushed his way through the small crowd of friends surrounding Killian up at the bar. Emma made sure to not let her eyes connect with her partner in crime, needing to keep her wits about her and play her part.

"Brother, what is this?" She heard Killian question Liam as they reached the edge of the bar, the perfect amount of skepticism apparent in his inflection. _Nicely done, Jones._

"Oh, just a bit of a surprise for my little brother's birthday."

"I think you mean younger brother." Killian's exasperation wasn't faked this time.

"If you boys are quite finished, I'd like to set this thing down." Emma smiled up at Liam and he scrambled to push one of their friends out of the way so she could finally set the cake box down on the bar. She shook her arms out a bit once she was free of the heavy weight and turned to face the two Jones brothers and their gaggle of friends.

Liam reached out to gently place his hand on Emma's elbow, directing her towards Killian on her right. "Killian, this is Emma from Swan's Bakery. She's responsible for what's inside that box there."

Unable to ignore him any further without causing suspicion, Emma reached her hand towards Killian at the same time as he extended his hand towards her. Their eyes met and the heated look he was sending her was almost too much. When their palms connected he grasped her hand a bit tighter than was usually customary for a handshake, causing her to sway a bit towards him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Emma. Why do I have a bad feeling about whatever this brother of mine has asked you to create for me?"

"No idea what you could be referring to, Killian?" She gave him her best innocent smile, finally, reluctantly, releasing his hand.

Liam's booming laugh over her shoulder drew everyone's attention his way, something that she had a feeling happened often. He was definitely not a wallflower, relishing in commanding this moment and the friends that were gathered around them.

"Oi, pipe down everyone! As you all know, Sunday is my little brother's birthday and I wanted to do something special to commemorate this grand occasion. Now get over here, Brother, and get a look at your cake!"

Emma's heart was beating out of her chest as Killian stepped up to the bar. She moved over to his left as the crowd pushed closer to get a good look. The close proximity of everyone allowed Killian to reach over and find her hand with the fingers of his left hand at his side. She looked around to make sure no one could see before linking her fingers with his. Everyone was focused on the cake as Killian lifted the lid with his free hand, except for Liam, whose gaze was locked on Killian. He was obviously more interested in Killian's reaction than the cake itself. The gasps from the few people closest to the cake were immediate, followed by uncontrollable laughter that grew as more caught sight of her creation. Killian put on his best shocked expression, ready to pretend to rail on Liam.

The exclamation from the bartender _finally_ set things off and everything after was a bit of a blur.

"Nice ass, Liam!"

Liam's smug expression quickly turned to one of confusion as he finally looked towards the cake. In that same moment, Emma felt Killian tighten his grip on her hand, readying for what was to come next. They both watched as Liam's eyes bugged out of his head as he leaned closer to get the full view of what was in front of him. Killian leaned down to quickly whisper in Emma's ear.

"Get ready, love."

"For what?" she exclaimed through her teeth.

Before he could respond Liam turned to them both. "What the bloody, buggering hell?!"

"Run!" Before she could even register what was happening, Killian was pulling her through the crowd towards the door. Laughter and applause were echoing around the room all around them and she could barely make out Liam's continual stream of curses as he tried to make his way towards where they were fleeing. Killian pulled the door to the bar open and they finally emerged on the street.

"C'mon, love!" They ran, hand in hand, down the street and around the corner. She felt Killian tug her down an alley, her laughter making it harder and harder to breathe while trying to keep up with his ridiculous pace. They both spotted the alcove in the brick wall at the same time and ran to squeeze into the tight hiding place.

She ended up with her back against the wall with Killian practically pressed into her from chest to knees, both trying to catch their breath. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up, finding the humor in his beautiful blue eyes change to something altogether different. She barely had a chance to contemplate what was about to happen before he pounced. Suddenly, his hand was cradling her head and his lips were crashing into hers. Her hands slid up his chest to anchor in the hair at the nape of his neck as his other hand moved to wrap around her waist, pulling her even tighter to his chest. The kiss was almost sloppy in its passion before he gradually slowed, drawing her lower lip slightly between his lips, releasing it gently as he leaned his forehead against hers.

She was in desperate need of air, but didn't want to move even an inch further away from him. Their breaths mingled between them briefly before Emma couldn't control herself any longer. Grasping his neck she pulled him back to her lips, hearing his groan of approval as he allowed the full weight of his body to push them further into the wall behind her. She wrenched one of her hands between them so she could wrap her arm around his waist inside of his jacket, needing to feel more of him. The feel of his tongue against the seam of her lips begging for entrance caused her to release a moan that she should have been embarrassed by, but couldn't care less about at this moment. The feel of his tongue as it languorously explored hers was almost too much, causing her to scratch her nails through his hair, completely lost in his taste (_a slight tinge of rum_ _and toothpaste_) and his touch.

It felt like the kiss went on for eternity, but perhaps that was just Emma's wishes taking over reality. With one final deep swipe of his tongue, followed by a slow exploration of her lips, Killian finally broke the kiss with his hand cradling her cheek. When she opened her eyes she saw that his were the darkest shade of blue she had ever seen, pupils blown wide, searching hers intently. She wondered if she looked as wrecked as he did, secretly knowing that she must. Somehow she found her voice, not breaking his gaze, needing to live in this moment as long as possible.

"That was…"

"The best bloody kiss of my life."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Jones."

The goofy smile that took over his expression was the cutest damn thing she had ever seen and she just knew. This was the moment where Emma knew with 100% certainty that her heart was a goner. Killian Jones had indeed stolen it, just as she expected he would.

Killian shook his head, laughter taking over his body as he leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "You know, lass, everything about this moment is absolutely perfect, except for one thing."

Emma looked up at him with a smirk, wondering where he was going with this.

"Oh yeah, what on _earth_ do you have to complain about?"

"Just the fact that I know I'm going to have to go back into that bar and actually thank that brother of mine for bringing you into my life."

"Aye, brother, I'd say I'm owed that…and a bloody explanation."

Killian jumped back from Emma, turning quickly at the sound of Liam's voice from the alley behind them. Emma took in his stance, hands crossed in front of his chest, looking between them both with barely contained amusement behind his furrowed brows.

"Aye brother, I guess you are."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is NOT the end of this story! More to come...**


	7. Healing Hearts

He was trying to find the words, he really was. Unfortunately, his brain was still a scrambled mess from Emma's lips and hands and the look on her face after that life altering kiss. Gone were the worries of too much and too fast, quickly replaced by the need for _more_ and _now_. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath.

The light touch of Emma's hand on the small of his back as she moved away from the wall caused Killian to open his eyes, sneaking a glance to see her expression. She was clearly amused, smiling back at him, ready to relish in their victory over Liam together. He cocked his eyebrow, an impulse that he couldn't really control, before turning his attention to Liam.

"Okay, Liam, what would you like to know first? I could start with how I intercepted your prank, or how I convinced Emma here to go along with me to turn the tables on you, or perhaps we should go back further to talk about how I got that photo of you to begin with? I think instead I'll just say this. You really should take this whole evening as one big learning experience, brother."

"Oh really, Killian? And just what, pray tell, is the kernel of knowledge I am to take away from you showing my arse to all of our friends?" Killian noted the lack of anger behind Liam's words, making him feel instantly relieved that his brother's sense of humor had won out over his initial fury.

Before Killian could speak, he felt Emma give his back a slight pat.

"Killian, if I may?"

He watched as Emma walked up to Liam, placing her hand on his arms that were still crossed in front of his chest. He watched as Liam directed his eyes to Emma, waiting for what she had to say.

"_Mr. Jones_ , perhaps this will teach you to put your first name on your online orders from now on."

Killian saw the moment where Liam broke, the lines at the corners of his eyes crinkling as his smile took over his face, shaking his head in defeat. He couldn't see Emma's face, but he just knew that she was loving this. Liam uncrossed his arms and took Emma's still outstretched hand in his own, bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss.

"You know what, Emma? I was right before. I like you. And considering the moment I _clearly_ interrupted a few minutes ago, I'd say my little brother over there likes you, too. What do you say we go back inside and you can fill me in on the details of the past few days?"

Liam had taken her hand and tucked it in the crook of his elbow, turning them away from Killian as he began to walk them back down the alley towards the bar. It took Killian a few moments to follow, too enamored with the woman who had just won over his brother with one simple sentence.

Scrambling to catch up, he made his way back to Emma's side. "Oi, get your own date, brother."

"Oh, don't worry Killian, your brother and I were just discussing the fact that I do, in fact, still owe him a cake. I promised to make him one for his graduation, minus the nudity this time."

They were just at the door to the bar when Liam turned to Killian, passing Emma's hand over to him. Killian wound his fingers with Emma's, pulling her closely to his side.

"Besides, brother, I have a date. If she's survived the last 10 minutes in there alone with our friends, I _might_ just introduce you."

"Why don't you go find out? Emma and I will join you in a few minutes."

Liam gave him a knowing look before winking at Emma and pushing his way back into the bar. Emma turned to face Killian, happiness clearly radiating from her, as she reached her hand up to lightly stroke his jawline. Unable to resist, he leaned in to capture her lips in a soft kiss, wanting to feel her smile instead of just witness it. Her hand tightened slightly on his jaw as she responded, the touch of her fingertips causing sparks to run along his skin. Before he could allow himself to get too carried away, he gave her one more quick peck before leaning back, watching her face intently as he did.

"I hate to say I told you so, but I was right, love. We do make quite the team." Emma laughed, shaking her head slightly at him before leaning in close to his ear.

"You're just lucky I met you first. Liam is quite charming and who knows…"

He didn't let her finish. Reaching down he swept her into his arms, supporting her knees with his right as his left held her tightly around her waist. She shrieked in surprise, laughing as he kicked the door to the bar open with his foot. As he passed the threshold he yelled, "Behold, the Rolly Joger!"

Killian reveled in the ridiculous moment, his friends laughing and cheering as Emma tried to bury her face into his chest in embarrassment. He was too happy to care that he had just made an ass out of himself, _again_. The woman in his arms had chased away everything except an overwhelming feeling of contentment. Catching Liam's eye at the bar, he nodded his head as Liam raised his glass in salute.

The next hour was spent introducing Emma to his friends, the two of them sharing the story of how they met so many times that they were finishing each other's sentences by the fifth iteration. Their cake was still, miraculously, intact on the bar. Well, mostly intact. The photo was gone, now dissolving in pieces in Killian's abandoned rum and coke. Liam had spared the rest of Emma's masterpiece, obviously as enamored with her talents as he was.

Emma was now lost in conversation with Belle, the librarian down at the university and Liam's date for the evening. She was a complete departure from Liam's usual fare of dim-witted lasses who couldn't carry on a conversation to save their lives. She was a tiny little spitfire, obviously intelligent and completely enamored with his brother. Killian mightily approved of this development in Liam's life and made his way over to tell him so.

He settled down onto the barstool next to Liam, back resting against the bar, looking out over the small gathering in front of them.

"So, brother, am I forgiven?"

Liam's deep chuckle filled the air around them, warming Killian's heart to hear it. His brother was the most important person in his life and it was a comfort to know that no matter how stupid they behaved their bond would never be broken.

"Aye, mate. You may have bested me this time, but remember, payback can be a bitch."

"Don't I know it… But alas, all's fair in love and war, right brother?"

Liam turned to look him in the eye at that. A silent conversation passed between the two before Liam looked across the bar to where Emma was laughing with Belle. He knew what was coming before Liam even spoke.

"My little brother is in love."

Killian let his gaze fall on Emma, watching as she handed her phone over to Belle, obviously exchanging numbers. The pull he felt towards her was undeniable, his body itching to be back in her presence. It was a physical thing, yes, but more than that it was a need to just _be_ with her. He felt more whole in the past few days than he had in years and Emma had undoubtedly been the cause of this change in him. As crazy as it was to think that he could feel this much in such a short amount of time, he couldn't rightfully deny his brother's assessment.

"Aye, I think I am. Am I crazy?"

"Brother, that heart of yours has been in hiding for way too long. Being alone forever is crazy. Chasing after love, that's an adventure. If the looks I have been seeing her send your way all evening mean what I think they do, I'd say you have a willing companion for the journey, Killian."

Almost as if she knew they were speaking of her, Emma turned in that exact moment, her eyes searching until she found him. The shy smile she sent across the bar to him caused his heart to skip a few beats. He'd been so far removed from love for so long that he couldn't be sure of what he was seeing in her gaze, but there was definitely something brewing behind those sea green eyes. He was going to enjoy finding out what that something was. He was about to make his way back to her when he remembered why he had come over here in the first place. He held his hand up to her to let her know that he'd be over in a minute before turning back to Liam.

"Well, Liam, I'm happy to see that I'm not the only Jones brother making positive strides in the romance department. Belle's quite the catch. What the hell is she doing with you?"

"No bloody idea, mate, but I'm not going to question it. It took me forever to get her to agree to go out with me. She didn't fall for my usual charm, made me work for it."

Killian laughed and nudged Liam's elbow. "I'd say that's a good thing, brother. Let's get back over there to our ladies before they have too much more time to conspire against us. They're already looking a bit too chummy for my liking."

"Aye, let's go."

By last call, only the two couples were left of the birthday gathering. Emma was nestled sweetly against Killian's chest in one of the back booths, both of them watching Belle and Liam banter back and forth about some random thing. He honestly wasn't listening. Emma was running her fingers along the top of his hand that was draped across her waist. The motion of it was hypnotizing and it was causing his entire body to buzz with awareness. He tightened his hand and leaned his chin to rest on her head. He felt her lean further into him, sighing lightly as her free hand reached over to settle on his knee. Oh how he wished that they were not in a public place right now.

Liam's rather loud throat clearing from across the table startled him from his complete immersion in Emma, turning his head slightly to give his brother an annoyed look.

"Problem, mate?"

"No, _mate, _just repeating for the third time that Belle and I are going to head out. You were both off in another world there."

Emma's hand disappeared from his leg and she sat up slightly, causing Killian to lift his head and loosen his grip on her waist. She looked over her shoulder at him and they exchanged slightly embarrassed smiles before looking back across the table at the other couple.

"Sorry, it was a long day of cake deliveries for me. I must be a bit tired."

Liam chuckled and Belle caught Killian's eye, giving him a knowing smile at Emma's poor attempt at an excuse. Belle spared Emma any further embarrassment, reaching across the table to lightly touch her hand.

"Emma, it was such a joy meeting you tonight. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, but if you want to get together without these boys around, give me a call."

Emma slid from Killian's side to stand up and give Belle a quick hug as she and Liam exited their side of the booth. "I definitely will. You'll have to come by the shop sometime. I've recently learned how much fun it is to have help decorating."

"I'd love that!" Belle turned to Liam after giving Emma one more quick hug. "C'mon Liam, let's leave these two alone. Killian, happy birthday."

Killian leaned over and gave Belle a quick kiss to her cheek in thanks. He spotted Liam wrapping Emma up in a bear hug, not missing the fact that he was whispering something in her ear. Emma blushed in response, making Killian obscenely curious as to what had just transpired. Liam released Emma finally, turning to Killian. He saw the look of mischief in Liam's eyes a second too late, suddenly finding himself suffocated in a bear hug of his own. He felt his spine crack a bit in protest at the force of it, laughing at his brother's idiocy. Liam finally released him and Killian pushed him away to avoid any further bodily harm.

"Happy Birthday, brother. This lovely lass over here has agreed to get you home, as your seat in my car is no longer available." He reached his arm out to Belle and Killian smiled as he watched them leave the bar arm in arm.

Not one to waste a second, he snaked his arm around Emma's waist and pulled her back towards him, her back to his chest. Her squeal of laughter as he rubbed his scruff along her neck was the sweetest sound he had heard all night. Not letting her go, he rested his chin on her shoulder, feeling her settle into him in response.

"You know, I think this evening was a rousing success, love."

"I'd say so."

Killian loosened his grip as he felt her lean away from him, surprised when he realized she was just turning so she could face him. She snaked her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. He eagerly obliged, tightening his hand around her waist as her lips caressed his in a torturously slow assault. Everything felt hazy as he let her explore his mouth, not even caring that they were in the middle of the bar with drunken strangers as onlookers. He felt her pull back and he leaned forward, helplessly trying to chase her lips from their retreat. She stopped his forward movement with her fingertip to his lips, which wasn't really a deterrent, as he kissed the pad of her finger instead. Her throaty laugh prompted him to open his eyes and he saw that she was looking at him with the sweetest, somewhat bewildered expression.

"What?

"I…well…I guess I'm just trying to figure out how this all happened? You and me… I feel a bit like I've been swept off my feet here."

"Funny, as I feel as though you're the one who did the sweeping, love. My legs haven't been steady under me since the moment you left me that message."

Her grip around his neck tightened a bit and she leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes. Unsure as to what was going on in her head, he waited for her to say something, slowly moving his hand in gentle circles between her shoulder blades.

She finally spoke, but it was barely more than a whisper, obviously not wanting the rest of the bar to hear the inner workings of her heart as she laid it bare for him.

"I haven't let someone into my heart for a long time, Killian. I need you to promise that you won't break it."

He could see the pleading look in her eyes and his heart did break a little for her in that moment. He wished he could go back in time and rip apart everyone who had dared to cause her pain, but he knew that wasn't what she really needed. She needed someone, him, to show her that she was worthy of love and happiness and everything that came along with it.

Removing his arms from around her waist, he reached up to cradle her face between his hands. He leaned back and waited for her to look at him, locking her in his gaze when she did.

"Emma, I'll protect your heart if you'll do the same with mine."

He waited to see the understanding of his words on her face before he leaned in to lightly kiss her forehead.

"You've got a deal, Jones." When he looked down she was smiling at him, the worry on her face gone and the joy he'd seen all night back in its place.

"Good."

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to call an end to our evening. I actually have to work tomorrow and I don't even want to think about what time it is right now."

Killian knew it had to be around 2am and he suddenly felt bad that she had stayed out so late for him. "Aye, it's definitely reaching the witching hour. Let's get out of here."

He held out his hand and she linked her fingers with his as he led them out of the bar. The air had grown a bit chilly and he could feel Emma's slight shiver as they made their way across the street to her car. He released her hand so he could shrug out of his jacket, placing it over her shoulders once he was free of it. She gave him a thankful smile before working her arms through the sleeves.

His neck grew warm seeing her settle into his jacket. What was it about a woman wearing men's clothing that was so damn sexy? Knowing she was seeping up his warmth through the leather was making him feel itchy all over, overwhelmed with the need to touch her, _again_. As they reached her car he stepped into her personal space, walking forward until her back made contact with the door. Her breathing went shallow as he leaned closer, tasting her quickening pulse on her neck as he kissed a line from her collarbone to behind her ear. He didn't touch her anywhere else, knowing that if he did he wouldn't be able to stop.

He leaned back and watched as she slowly opened her eyes, seemingly in a daze. He couldn't help the slightly smug feeling seeing how affected she was by him.

"Sorry love, I couldn't help myself. Seeing you in my jacket was bit more than I could handle."

"Remind me to wear your clothes more often then."

Oh, he could do this. This back and forth, give and take, he was all in.

She gave him a light shove so she could peel herself off the car door. "Okay tiger, let's get you home."

He laughed, making his way over to the passenger side of the car. "Tiger? I like that, Swan."

She winked at him over the hood of the car before sliding into her seat. They settled into an easy silence as she drove him to his loft. Their hands remained linked between them as they both hummed along to the songs on the radio. As she pulled up in front of his building he gave her hand a tight squeeze before releasing it so he could remove his seatbelt. She was about to park so she could walk him to his door when he reached over to stop her.

"If you get out of this car I don't think you'll be getting home any time soon. Let me kiss you goodnight here so you can go get some sleep."

"You're that confident that I wouldn't be able to stop kissing you, Jones?"

"Oh, trust me, love. It's not your lack of control I'm worried about." With that, he leaned over to her and tapped his lips with his finger. "One last kiss, Swan?"

She shook her head at him but leaned forward anyway. He met her halfway, angling his head to deepen the kiss as soon as she made contact with his lips. His hands tangled in her hair of their own free will, not even realizing he had reached for her. Before long they were completely wrapped up in each other across the center console, making out like horny teenagers. She pulled back to breathe, placing her hands against his chest, obviously looking for her composure.

"So much for controlling ourselves, huh?"

"No fun in that, love, don't know why I ever suggested it in the first place."

He grabbed one of her hands from his chest and pressed it to his lips. "I'll say goodnight now, Swan."

"Goodnight, Killian."

Reluctantly, he released her hand and eased back onto his seat to exit the car. He stepped out, but stopped and leaned his head back in before closing the door.

"Emma, do you have plans for Sunday?"

"No, the shop is closed on Sunday. Why?"

"Well, if you would be so inclined, I would love to take you on that sailing date? I can't think of a better way to spend my birthday."

Killian watched as a smile took over her features as she looked at him across the car.

"I would love to."

"Brilliant. I'll call you tomorrow to make arrangements. Sweet dreams, love."

"Sweet dreams."

He closed the car door and waved as she pulled away from the curb and out of sight. He stood there for a long moment, running his hand along his jaw, watching the road that had just lead her away from him with a smile. It wasn't until he turned to go into his loft that he realized that she was still wearing his jacket.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Expect at least one more chapter and an epilogue after this (more if I get inspired). And again, I can't thank everyone enough for the tremendous feedback on this story. I love reading your reviews! :)**_


	8. Sugar Crumbs

"_You're good for him, Emma."_

She couldn't stop thinking about Liam's whispered declaration in her ear as he hugged her goodbye at the bar. Curled up in her bed, the events of the evening playing out like a sappy romantic comedy on a loop in her brain, her mind kept landing on that moment. Liam, who knew Killian better than anyone in the world, and who had spent only a few hours with her truly felt this about her. It was a heavy thing, but somehow, it was making her feel less scared about the depth of feelings for his brother she was currently swimming in. Putting a name to those feelings, however, was something she would have to tackle after she got some sleep.

She finally drifted off around 3:30, hugging her pillow tight. A few hours spent in Killian's arms had spoiled her, her queen sized bed suddenly feeling very empty.

Trudging into the shop at 7:30, Emma barely grunted at Ruby as she passed her in the hallway.

"Whoa, rough night?" Ruby was looking her up and down, eyes searching for signs of exactly what kind of night she had indeed had.

"_Late_ night. Need coffee. Talk later."

Emma turned the ovens on to preheat and walked through the shop and out the front to get her salvation across the street. The early morning chill still lingered and Emma burrowed a bit into the soft leather of Killian's jacket. She couldn't resist wearing it this morning, wanting…no, needing a bit more of him today. She felt a bit like a cheerleader wearing her boyfriend's letterman jacket, but she didn't care.

Anna was already reaching her hand out with a cinnamon mocha as she walked in the door, making Emma wonder if Killian had gotten up early to give Anna a heads up about her lack of sleep. As adorable as that would be, she hoped he was at home sleeping. One of them should be.

"How did you know?"

"Saw you walking like a zombie across the street and took a wild guess. It's still paid for, so I figured I'd save you the trouble and time of ordering."

"Anna, you are my favorite person today. Come by the shop later and pick up something sweet for yourself."

As she was leaving the shop, Anna called over to her. "Nice jacket, Emma." Emma blushed a bit when she saw the look on Anna's face that clearly read _"You have a hot boyfriend and you know it"._

Boyfriend. Emma pondered that word as she made her way back into her shop. Is that was Killian was? They were obviously dating, but it honestly felt like more than that. Their exchange at the bar last night was intense and still gave her chills when she thought about it. Promising to protect someone's heart wasn't something people do lightly or really, ever. Hell, she'd never uttered something that broken and honest to anyone, except maybe Ruby. And Killian didn't flinch. Something was telling her that he wouldn't flinch at the word _boyfriend_ either?

Emma spent the next two hours filling Ruby in on her evening as the two worked side-by-side , mixing various cake batters and fillings needed for the upcoming week's orders. Ruby, of course, wanted to know why in the hell she didn't just take Killian back to her place for_ more enjoyable activities _instead of driving him home.

"Ruby, not everything is always about sex."

"Ems, I know that. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be having it. With Killian. As soon as possible."

"Considering we've known each other less than a week, I think I have a bit more time here."

"Whatever. You know you've thought about it. Hell, _I've_ thought about it and I've only seen his photo."

"RUBY!"

"_EMMA_! You know that man is sex-on-a-stick and you're head over heels in love with him anyway. Do us both a favor and get on that. I can only live vicariously through you."

Ruby sauntered up to the front to open the shop, leaving Emma standing there staring at her back, mouth open wide.

When the hell did she say she was in love with him? She knew she'd been gushing non-stop for the past few days, but in love? The last time she allowed herself to love someone it was so very different. It was a needy, co-dependent means of survival that left her broken and closed off. She didn't have a frame of reference where love could be like this. With Killian she felt lighter, more herself and completely open to whatever was about to happen next. Is this what love was supposed to feel like?

Between this conversation with Ruby and the whole boyfriend thing with Anna, Emma was starting to feel panic start to set in. Sitting down on the stool, Emma looked through the open door to where Ruby was finishing up a sale with a customer. As soon as Ruby shut the register she turned, hand on her hips, looking straight into Emma's soul with her determined stare. _Emma, stop freaking out._

She's not sure as to how long they stood there, just staring at each other, but it worked. Ruby was her person. She wouldn't let her get hurt again. With a determined nod, Ruby turned back to the front and went back to work. Emma stood and shook it off, actually literally shook, well sort of hopped while shaking her arms about, but it did the trick. Determined to get out of her head and just go with it, she made an impulsive decision.

"Hey Ruby, can you handle the shop for about 30 minutes or so?"

Ruby popped her head into the doorway, not even trying to hide the mischievous curve of her right eyebrow. "Yeah, just bring the timer out here so I can hear it. The spice cakes should be done in 15."

"Thanks, Ruby." Ruby knew what she was really being thanked for, smiling as Emma handed her the timer.

* * *

><p><em>13 minutes later…<em>

Emma stood in front of his door, equally excited and nervous to finally be the one doing the surprising for once. It was after 10am and she hoped she wasn't waking him up. But then again, seeing a sleep rumpled Killian wouldn't be a bad thing. She gave the door a knock with her free hand and waited.

She could hear feet shuffling behind the door and seconds later she was face to face with a very shocked Killian Jones.

"Emma? Am I still dreaming or are you actually here?"

'Surprise!" She held up her hand, which contained a cup of coffee and a bag with one of her blueberry muffins inside.

The next thing she knew she was being hauled forward by the sides of his jacket, that she definitely wore on purpose, thank you very much. Their lips met in a fierce kiss, his arms wrapping around her inside the leather while she struggled to stop from spilling the coffee in her hand that was now draped around his neck. God this man could kiss. She couldn't help but think that his bottom lip should come with a warning label as she tugged on it lightly between her teeth, relishing the groan that followed. Feeling hot coffee start to dribble down her hand, she reluctantly leaned her head back, taking in his flushed face and darkened gaze as she did.

"Well good morning to you, too."

"My question still remains, love, as I'm not entirely sure if I am actually awake right now."

Emma threw back her head and laughed, unwrapping her arms so she could step around him into his loft.

"Definitely awake. Some of us have been up for hours, but since you were dreaming of me, I guess a little more sleep for you is allowed. I brought you some coffee and a muffin. I figured I could return the favor, after 3 days of free mochas for me."

She turned to look at him, still frozen in his doorway. He had that same goofy smile on his face that she had seen after their first kiss and it was making her light up from the inside out. Ruby was right. She was in love with him.

She watched as he finally closed the door and padded back over to her in his bare feet. He was dressed in loose fitting jeans and a light gray t-shirt that was just tight enough for her to see that Killian shirtless might be more than she would be able to handle. He brushed his hand along her cheek as he passed her on his way in to the kitchen to grab a plate.

"In case you couldn't tell, Swan, I am quite pleased to see you this morning."

"Yeah, I kinda got that impression." She winked at him as he grabbed the blueberry muffin from the counter next to her, pinching a bit off the top to pop into his mouth.

"Damn, you really are a marvel in the kitchen."

"I do my best. Okay…now that this delivery is done, I have to get back to the shop. Saturdays can get crazy and I promised Ruby I'd be right back."

She watched as his face fell, obviously unhappy about her swift departure. Before he could try to talk her in to staying a minute longer, she leaned over the breakfast bar between them and tapped her lips.

"Gotta go, Jones. Pay up."

He leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, leaving a few sugary crumbs behind from his muffin filled mouth. She licked them off, winking as she did so. He groaned at her through his muffin, heat starting to build behind his eyes. Okay, it was time for her to go. Now.

"Bye, Killian. Call me later?"

He'd finally gotten his wits about him as she reached the door and was now leaning against the edge of the wall leading into the kitchen.

"You are a bloody tease, Emma Swan. And yes, I'll call you tonight."

She made her escape with one last wave, leaning against the door after she had shut it behind her. Her heart was beating fast and her cheeks were flaming red. Ruby was right about another thing. He really was sex-on-a-stick.

* * *

><p><em>12 minutes later…<em>

"Wow, that was fast. Didn't take my advice, I see?"

Emma knew _exactly_ what Ruby was referring to, but wasn't about to comment on it, especially since she was currently passing a cupcake over the counter to a young girl who definitely didn't need some sex talk with her order.

"Later, Ruby."

"We'll talk about this later or you'll take my advice later?"

"Both."

"That's my girl."

The rest of the day passed with many more innuendos tossed her way, most of which she was able to deflect without any customer catching on. She loved Ruby, but sometimes she was just too much. At 7:00 pm sharp Emma turned the sign to Closed and turned off the lights. It had been just slow enough that she had been able to leave Ruby out front for most of the day, giving her time to get a lot of work done on Monday's pickups. She just had a few more pink roses to add to an engagement party cake and then she could turn her attention to a special project of her own. She just needed to send a quick text to Belle to get things in motion.

_E: Hey Belle, it's Emma. I'm hoping you can help me out with something?_

Not sure how long it would take to get a response, she set her phone down to get to work on the roses. She was just finishing the last one when she heard her text tone go off.

_B: Hi Emma! Of course. Sorry it took me so long to respond. Liam was being an idiot and wouldn't give me my phone._

_E: Why does that not surprise me? I actually was hoping you could ask him something for me if that's okay?_

_B: Of course, what do you need?_

_E: Ask him what Killian's favorite kind of cake is. And tell him to be serious. I'll be able to tell if he's lying._

_B: Sure thing, just a second._

_B: He says chocolate with strawberry filling. I told him if he lied I wouldn't kiss him for a week, so I think you're good._

_E: You're the best, Belle! Let's hang soon._

_B: Definitely! Liam says hi._

_E: Hi Liam. ;) Talk to you both later._

Smiling to herself, Emma knew exactly what she was going to make.

By 8:30 she was finished with her surprise, packing it up in a small box to take home with her. She wasn't sure yet what time they were going sailing tomorrow and she didn't want to have to come to the shop in the morning to get it. Her phone started to ring just as she was locking the back door and she groaned, knowing it was Killian. Of course he would call when her hands were full and there was no way she would be able to answer it. By the time she was in her car with the box safely tucked into her passenger seat, the voicemail ding was alerting her. She scrambled to listen to it.

"Hello, love. I hope you aren't working too hard. Give me a ring when you're free. Miss you."

God, she missed him, too. She had to laugh at herself at that thought, feeling completely love-struck.

She didn't want to talk and drive, so she texted him a quick response to let him know she would call him when she got home. She may have made a new record time getting there, but a few paused at stop signs wouldn't kill her.

When she was finally settled in to her couch with a glass of wine, she called him back.

"Ah Emma Swan, star of my dreams, light of my life…"

"The very same."

Emma was so glad he couldn't see her now, as the blush that had taken over her body at that moment would have fed his ego for days.

"How was work, love?"

"Long, but good. I got everything done for Monday, so I'm free as a bird tomorrow."

"Can't tell you how happy I am to hear that. I take it that means you're all mine for the day?

"All yours, Captain." In more ways than one…

"Oh, I could get used to hearing you call me that, love."

"I'll have to remember that."

"Guh, you really are a bloody tease, Swan."

Emma took a sip of her wine, hoping the buzz would kick in soon to take the edge off. All this talk about sex with Ruby mixed with this charged banter was making her squirm a bit in her seat.

"Good things come to those who wait, Killian."

Silence. Was he still there? Had she killed him?

"Killian?"

"Sorry love, still here, but barely."

"Ok, ok… I'll stop." She heard him chuckle on the other end of the line. "So, how was your day?"

"Well, after my lovely surprise visit from a beautiful swan, I went to check on my boat to make sure she was seaworthy for tomorrow. She's all ready for you."

"I am so excited, Killian, you don't even know. So, what's the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking we'd take her out after lunch. We can sail around for a bit and then have dinner under the stars. How does that sound?"

"Like something out of a fairytale."

"Perfect, exactly what I was going for."

"So, are you my Prince Charming, then?"

"I believe we've covered this, darling. I'm Captain Hook."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I can't get enough of writing these two, so this might go on a bit longer than planned. Thanks again for all of the reviews and comments!**


	9. Happy Thoughts

He was trying to ignore the nervousness that was starting to invade his body as he pressed the button for Emma's floor in the tiny elevator. It wasn't that he was nervous to see her, as that could not be farther from the truth, but he was anxious to have their date go as well as he had been imagining it in his head over the past 36 hours or so. He wanted to see joy on her face as she felt the happiness sailing always invoked in him, needed to taste her skin after the salt water had left its mark from the ocean spray, longed to feel the warmth of her body as he held her as the sun set over the horizon. Yeah, he had set pretty high expectations, for sure.

All of those fled, however, as soon as she opened her door and he was faced with her brilliant, excited smile. He no longer cared about how the day went. All he could see was Emma and he knew that just being in her presence for an entire afternoon and evening would be better than any day he had spent to date.

"First mate reporting for duty, Captain."

She actually saluted. It was the cutest damn thing he had ever seen. Laughing, he stepped forward and cupped her cheek, brushing his lips against hers in greeting. Determined to not get sidetracked by her delicious mouth and the fire still coursing through his veins from her teasing the night before, he pulled back before the kiss could get away from them both.

"Shall I call you Smee for the day, Swan?"

She lifted her eyebrow at him and gave him quite a look of disgust.

"Not if you expect any more kisses, Jones. I seem to recall him being short, fat and a bit of a doofus."

"Too right, lass. We'll stick with Swan. So, are you ready to join this pirate for an adventure on the high seas?"

"Yep, just let me get my sweater." He smiled as he watched her scurry down the hallway towards her bedroom.

"Not planning on wearing my jacket again today, then?"

She emerged from her room, pulling a pale blue v-neck sweater over her head, the t-shirt she had on underneath rising as she did. He caught a glimpse of the skin just above the waistband of her jeans and he had to shake himself to stop from crossing over to her and reversing the direction of that sweater.

"Nope, thought I would go with something lighter."

"You're never going to give it back to me, are you?"

She had stopped in front of him at this point, hands on her hips.

"Hmm….nope." She punctuated that last word with a quick kiss to his lips before making her way to the small kitchen.

"I forgot to ask. Do you have a cooler on the boat that I can put something in?"

"Emma, you didn't have to make anything. I have dinner covered."

"_Killian_, I'm a baker. It's your birthday. Did you really think I wasn't going to make something for dessert?"

She was looking at him as if he had two heads, holding up a small box she had just retrieved from her refrigerator. He couldn't believe that she had taken time out of her busy Saturday to bake him a birthday cake, or whatever brilliant confection that box held. He felt a flicker of hope spark inside his chest that maybe she was as crazy about him as he was about her.

"I'm touched, love. How did you find the time?"

She shrugged, crossing back over to him with the box in her hand. "Didn't take long and…well…I wanted to."

He tugged at the hem of her sweater and she came willingly, sliding her free hand into the back of his hair as his lips sought hers. He allowed his hands to slide along her back, fingers grazing the skin above her waistband as he pulled her closer. It was slow, passionate and he could feel the thrum of want pulsing between them. He was of a mind to forego any plans that involved leaving this apartment at all today, but he knew that they would find their way to that inevitable conclusion when the time was right. He pulled back enough to allow himself to breathe a quiet "Thank you." against her lips.

She ran her hand lightly through his hair before whispering back. "Happy Birthday."

He gave her one of his goofy smiles before dropping a quick kiss to her nose, releasing her from his grasp. "Okay, Swan, let's hit the road."

"Aye, Captain!"

During their short drive the marina, Killian attempted to give Emma a primer on various boating terms, explaining the difference between port and starboard and different types of sailboats. He had a feeling she was expecting to see a large pirate ship straight out of a movie, and he didn't want her to be disappointed by his small cruising sloop. She listened intently, soaking up everything he said with wide eyed enthusiasm.

As they walked hand in hand down the pier towards his boat, he pointed out which of the other vessels in the various slips he had actually sold, pride swelling as she took in everything around her. His slip was at the very end, slightly secluded from the rest of the boats in the marina.

"Happy Thoughts?"

He saw Emma eyeing the side of his pride and joy, reading the name painted on the side in dark maroon lettering as she let go of his hand to get a better look. He scratched behind his ear, slightly embarrassed by the name plucked from tales of fairies and pirates and flying teenagers.

"Aye, well…it seemed to be a fitting name for her. Whenever I'm out on the water I'm able to let go of whatever might be weighing me down and just be. It's where I'm happiest, I suppose."

Emma walked over to him and took the cooler from his hand, setting it down on the dock at his feet. Next thing he knew she was leaning into him, arms wrapping around his waist as she leaned her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

"No need to explain that feeling to me, Killian. It's the same for me when I'm decorating."

He reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, running his fingers through the strands as he held her other arm softly at the elbow.

"I knew you'd understand, love. You shared your happy place with me and now I get to show you mine."

She burrowed further into his chest at that and he held her tight, both allowing the simple comfort of being together lead their hearts and bodies. She lifted her head up and pressed a light kiss to his neck and then up along his jaw before ending at his cheek. She hovered at his lips and he waited, watching as she looked up at him with a tender smile.

"Being with you is quickly becoming a happy place for me, Killian."

His heart may have stopped beating at that confession. Her lips were still tantalizing close to his and he took full advantage, angling his mouth over hers and pouring every ounce of his emotions into his kiss. He felt her fingernails dig into his back as she responded, her tongue finding his in a feverish dance. His hands moved from her hair to the small of her back, pulling her flush with his body, leaving her no illusions as to how much she was affecting him. He tore his mouth from hers, his breath hot against her neck as he moved to nip at the soft skin along her pulse point.

"God Emma, you have completely bewitched me, you bloody minx." He could feel her chuckle as it moved up her throat under his lips. Her hands eased their roaming on his back and moved to grip the sides of his waist as she eased his body away from her.

"Hey, you're the one who started it with that damn ponytail thing you did back in my shop. You knew exactly what you were doing with those hands, mister. I'll never be able to wear my hair up again without thinking about you."

"Good, that was my plan all along, love." They were grinning at each other now, sending challenging looks across the minimal space between them.

"Okay, Captain, are you ever actually going to invite me onto this thing or are we just going to hang out on the dock all afternoon?"

"Oh, I don't know, I'm having a pretty good time right here."

She dropped her hands completely and gave him a light smack to his chest. "C'mon Killian, show me your happy place."

He stepped back slightly and bowed, gesturing towards his beloved boat.

"As you wish."

It only took a few minutes to get the boat ready to go. With Emma safely sitting on the padded bench, Killian turned on the motor and pulled away from the slip, leading them through the no wake zone into open water. He tried to keep his eye on his navigation, but couldn't help stealing glances at Emma, desperate to see her reaction. From his position at the helm he could only see her profile, but her smile was evident from his vantage point.

It was still early in the boating season and the channel wasn't too crowded this afternoon, with only a few boats in his view, most cruising vessels like his. He was thankful the speedboat crowd wasn't up and about today.

"Emma, are you ready to sail?"

She turned in her seat on the bench and bestowed him with the most brilliant smile. "So ready! Can I help with anything?"

"Not this time, lass. I want you to just enjoy the experience. Next time I'll put you to work. Just watch."

Having mastered sailing alone long ago, Killian began to move about the boat. Emma's eyes were on him the whole time as he expertly maneuvered the lines, preparing to hoist the main sail. He gave her a quick smile over his shoulder and watched her face as he began to pull. Her eyes widened as the sail lifted and billowed in the wind. Forcing himself to focus, he went through the final steps of tacking and trimming before moving back to the helm to set their course. The wind today was perfect for a smooth, leisurely sail and he called over to Emma as soon as everything was in place and they were moving forward at a decent clip.

"So, what do you think?"

She swiped at her hair that streamed across her face as she turned into the wind to look back at him.

"Definitely a happy place, Killian. Is it safe for me to get up?"

"Of course, love, just keep a hand on the side and watch your head."

He watched as she gingerly rose to her feet, slowly moving towards him on shaky sea legs. As soon as she was near enough, she grabbed his arm and pulled herself into his side, wrapping an arm around his waist for balance.

"That will get easier, eventually, right?"

He leaned over and gave her forehead a quick kiss before replying. "Aye. But I'm perfectly fine with you needing me for support for a while longer."

He felt her lean further into his side as she looked out onto the open ocean. If he'd ever seen anything more beautiful than her at this moment, he couldn't find that memory. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that she had turned and was now holding something up in front of his face.

"Killian? You in there?"

"Sorry love, you caught me daydreaming." Finally focused, he noticed she was holding a hair band up for him to take while giving him an innocent smile, with just a hint of heat behind her eyes.

"The wind is whipping my hair into knots. Give me a hand?"

After he took the band from her fingers she turned, pulling her hair up off her neck as she did. When her back was to him he took the hair from her hand and worked his fingers gently through the knots, stepping closer until her shoulder blades were touching his chest. Once he had secured her curls into a high, tight ponytail he leaned down, pressing a line of hot, wet kisses down her neck as he snaked an arm around her waist. He leaned his chin on her shoulder so his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Sorry love, I wanted to do that the first time, but it would have been too forward of me."

She pushed her hips back ever so slightly as her hand came to rest over his on her waist. "Why do you think I gave you another shot at it?"

He groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he pulled her closer. "Bloody. Minx."

Her laugh reverberated against his chest and he smiled into her skin. They stayed there in that position for a while, pressed together as one as the waves and the wind guided their direction. As he held her close he fought back the desire to whisper words of love in her ear. No matter how true his feelings were, he was still unsure if he should utter the words aloud. He would aim to show her instead, until the time was right.

They spent the next few hours simply enjoying each other's company. He gave her a turn at the helm, guiding her from behind to make sure they stayed relatively on course. She stayed close to his side after he took back over navigation, making it easy to keep up steady conversation or for him to steal kisses and touches when the whim overtook him. She did the same, often securing herself to his back with her arms wound around his waist. He would feel her lips press gently along his neck on occasion and the gentle whip of her ponytail when her face was turned to watch another boat as it passed.

As dusk was approaching, he turned them back towards the marina, wanting to be back before sundown. As they drew closer he lowered the sails and let the engine take them the rest of the way in. Emma settled back on the bench as he focused on the somewhat complicated task of maneuvering back into his slip, priding himself on always getting perfectly lined up on the first go around. After shutting the engine off he lithely stepped over onto the dock to secure her to the moorings. When he straightened, he caught Emma's gaze as she looked him over.

"That was pretty impressive, Captain."

"Thank you, milady. I've had quite a bit of practice. I could probably do all of this one-handed by now."

She laughed and he realized what he had just said.

"I swear, that was unintentional."

"Sure it was, _Hook_."

He jumped back onboard and grabbed her about the waist, pulling her forward gently until her arms were trapped between them and he could rest his forehead against hers.

"I have two hands, I assure you, love."

She closed the distance this time, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"As I've noticed, Captain. Now, how about putting those hands to work to get us some dinner?"

He tightened his grip on her waist and ran his tongue along his bottom lip, as he bore his gaze into hers. "Oh, I could think of much more enjoyable activities for our hands at the moment."

Her eyes moved to his mouth, and he felt her fingers twitch on his chest. She leaned forward slightly before stopping, causing his breath to hitch in anticipation.

She quirked her eyebrow up as she looked at him, and he knew he was about to be rebuked.

"Tempting, but I'm starving." She lifted her hand and rubbed her thumb along his jaw. "Food first,_ this_….later."

He caught her hand as she was pulling back from his face and brought it back to his lips. He gave each of her knuckles a lingering kiss before stepping back and releasing her hand. "Later it is, love."

Even in the darkening light her blush was unmistakable and breathtaking. He forced himself to look away and go about setting up their picnic.

"Emma, love, can you grab the blankets from inside the bench? There may be a pillow or two tucked in there as well."

"Pillows, huh?" He looked up from the cooler to see her sending him a knowing look.

"For comfort, love. I am a gentleman, after all."

He couldn't quite hear her hummed response as she dug into the bench, but he could see her smile as she began to lay out the various blankets and pillows on the deck. He carried over their meal of crusty bread, various cheeses, meats and fresh fruit all arranged neatly on a wooden tray he kept on board. He passed it down to her and he headed back over to the cooler to grab the two single serving bottles of wine he had packed. Not as romantic as sharing a bottle, but these were much more practical.

He dropped down next to her on his pillow and they settled comfortably against the bench, shoulders touching and legs outstretched. He twisted off the screw tops of both bottles and passed one over to her, holding his out for a clink.

"To a perfect day with the loveliest of companions."

She tapped her bottle to his. "I'll drink to that." They both took a sip, keeping their eyes locked over their bottles as they did.

Killian fell more in love with her as each minute passed. The ease with which they shared stories of their past was surprising, and yet, not at all. Between bites and sips, she quietly opened up about her heartbreak and he reciprocated in kind. At some point their hands found their home entwined and neither minded the added difficulty of eating with one hand. As the night grew darker, they ended up completely wrapped up together, food pushed to the side and forgotten.

From their positions on their backs, he pointed out various constellations, lifting her hand along with his to direct her to the right locations in the night sky. The tickling of her hair as it brushed his nose distracted him momentarily as she settled her head further into his shoulder. She brought their joined hands to her lips before holding it in her grasp above her heart. The tender intimacy overwhelmed him suddenly and he squeezed her hand, pulling her towards him with the arm underneath her head until she was resting comfortably against his chest.

"Emma, I…" He needed to say something. She had to know how everything about his life had changed since he met her. The words were on the tip of his tongue, but something was holding him back.

He felt her release his hand from her chest and reach up to his face. He turned to look down at her as she cupped his cheek and he found himself faced with such an unmistakable look of love that he felt his fears seep out of him in a wave.

"I'm falling in love with you, Emma."

She didn't flinch, but she didn't say anything right away either. He watched her face intently, searching for a reaction. When he saw tears starting to form behind her eyes, he immediately started to panic. She obviously noticed his body tensing under hers and she smiled, her hand moving from his face to slide into his hair as she pulled him down to her.

Her whispered "good" was swallowed by his mouth as their lips met, the salty taste of her tears mingling with the tartness of the wine on her tongue. He felt her grab his shirt to pull him further towards her, suddenly rolling on her back so he was now nestled along her side. Their mouths were still fused together, but their hands were free to roam. And roam they did. The soft searching of her fingers as they reached under his shirt left sparks in their wake, making him lose complete sight of where they were. His hand found her backside, rolling his leg between hers as he pulled her closer to him, hitching her hips against his in a desperate need for more contact. Her sudden moan jolted him back to reality as he took in their current position, her eyes completely glazed over and kiss swollen lips open slightly as she attempted to catch her breath. If they weren't in such a public place he wouldn't be able to stop himself from continuing this quite enjoyable moment, but as he said earlier, he was a gentleman.

He leaned down to brush her newly tangled hair from her face and give her a lingering kiss, not truly wanting to end this moment, but knowing that they must. He lifted his head, reluctantly, and gazed down at her.

"Love, as much as it pains me to say this, we are not in an ideal location to have this moment play out much further."

She was still flushed, but now it seemed as though embarrassment was starting to be the cause of the rosy color instead of passion. He wasn't about to let her feel ashamed for getting carried away with him, as he was as much engaged as she had been. Leaning back down, he lightly tugged on her earlobe with his teeth as his hand tightened around her thigh, still tantalizing wrapped around his.

When he felt her shudder in response, he knew he had redirected her thoughts as planned. "Perhaps we should take your dessert and have a nightcap elsewhere, love?"

Her hands reached up to grasp his head, pulling him from her ear so she could drag his lips back to hers. Just as he was getting lost in her again she pulled back to give him a confident smile.

"Your place or mine?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, thanks so much for your reviews encouraging me to continue with this story. I never imagined it would turn into this, but I am still having so much fun with it.**


	10. Make a Wish

"Close your eyes."

"Really Swan, is that necessary?"

"Killian…"

"Okay, okay, they're closed."

She carried the plate gingerly to the couch, not wanting the candle to blow out as she walked. Settling carefully down next to him, she smiled as his hand sought her knee behind his closed eyes, giving her a light squeeze once he found it.

"Okay, you can open them now."

Killian's gaze went to her first, causing tingles to run down her spine as she took in the expression of complete adoration behind his eyes. She watched as he turned to her coffee table to get a look at her creation, hoping he hadn't gotten his hopes up for something as detailed as the bathtub cake. She had opted for a simple chocolate cake with strawberry filling, but she'd coated the whole thing in a dark chocolate ganache, topped off with a cluster of white and milk chocolate covered strawberries. The bottom of the circle cake was decorated with champagne flavored buttercream swirls to add just a bit of flair.

"Emma, this looks absolutely decadent. How did you know I was a sucker for chocolate and strawberries?"

"I have my sources."

"Something tells me I owe that brother of mine another thank you, don't I?"

"Considering he seems to have told me the truth, it looks like you do."

Killian leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to her lips before looking back over to the cake. "Thank you, love."

"Make a wish so we can eat this thing, will ya?"

"No need."

"What? You have to!"

He turned to face her fully, reaching for both of her hands before giving her a somewhat shy smile.

"You're going to think me a completely cheesy bugger for saying this, but…I have everything I could ever wish for just being here with you, Emma."

_Seriously?_ She took in the completely honest look on his face and didn't quite know how to process it. Opting to distract herself with his lips instead of responding, she reached forward and crooked her finger into his shirt and pulled him towards her. Obviously unprepared for that reaction, he almost toppled the cake as he swung his arm up to cradle her head. She had a quick second to make sure the candle hadn't lit something on fire before his mouth crashed into hers and all coherent thought was no longer attainable.

His upper body was pushing her further into the back of the couch as his lips devoured hers. All the pent up energy that had been building since they'd packed up their picnic and drove back to her apartment was now pouring out of them both in a rush. Her hands were clawing at his shirt buttons, desperate to feel more of his skin as his mouth moved to her neck, long fingers tugging unceremoniously at the collar of her sweater. She let out a groan of satisfaction once she had worked a few more of his buttons open and she could run her fingers along his chest and down his abs. He abandoned her collar at that and she was suddenly being lifted by his strong hands under her backside and set down on his lap, her legs now straddling his waist. She barely had a moment to catch her breath before his hands were tugging her sweater up and over her head in a rush of fabric. She leaned forward and grasped his head, digging her fingers through his hair as their mouths met in a wild, uncontrolled kiss, both trying to breathe without losing contact with each other.

She broke first, releasing his bottom lip from her teeth as she pulled back far enough to rest her hands on his chest to steady herself. He was breathing heavily, his blue eyes almost black as he looked up at her from his position underneath her legs. In a brief moment of clarity she remembered the open flame and peered over her shoulder at the cake, seeing the candle burnt almost down to the frosting. She tightened her thighs around his waist and leaned back to blow out the candle, producing a rather loud groan from Killian as the move brought their hips into excruciatingly perfect alignment.

"Emma…god, get back here."

Candle extinguished, Emma leaned back up and steadied her hands on his chest again, fingernails digging slightly into his skin. Finally allowing herself to get a good look at him, she shook her head, fully realizing that her earlier assumption was correct. Seeing Killian Jones shirtless was definitely more than she could handle.

"Seeing something you like, love?"

His hands wound behind her and into her back jean pockets, pulling her further into him with a gentle tug. It was her turn to moan aloud, running her hands through the hair on his chest to up around his neck as she leaned back down to rest her forehead against his.

"Not bad. I'd think I'd like the view better from my bed though."

"Bloody hell. I like the way you think, love."

Feeling completely awash with passion and power and just so many emotions that she couldn't see straight, Emma slid off his lap and stood up on somewhat shaky legs. She reached down to grab his hand, hauling him up and forward, almost knocking herself into the coffee table with the force of it. He caught her about the waist as he stood, kissing her soundly as she regained her balance.

He pulled back a bit from her mouth, a tender expression beginning to take over the lust filled daze he'd been in just seconds earlier. She felt his hand softly caress her cheek as he took her in, seeming to be searching her face for something.

"Emma, are you sure? I want this more than you can imagine, but we don't have to rush into…"

She silenced him with a finger to his lips, drawing his eyes to hers.

"Killian, you're not the only one falling here. I know this thing between us has happened ridiculously fast, but I'm not interested in questioning it." She moved her finger from his lips down to the last remaining button on his shirt, working it open. As soon as it was free she reached up and slid her hands from his shoulders down his arms, removing his shirt completely as she did. "Are you?"

Before his shirt had even hit the ground, his arms were around her hips, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She knew he was strong, but damn that was a sexy move. His lips were hot on her neck as he walked them to her bedroom, stopping once along the hallway so he could lean her against the wall and peel her t-shirt from her body. The minute skin met skin, everything became a bit of a blur of clothes and kisses and touch as they finally found her bed in a tangle of limbs.

They were too lost in each other for much finesse, passion fueling their need to just allow the fire that had built up all night to burn hot and fast. They were both breathless when they reached their peak together; hands clasped tightly above Emma's head on the pillow, sheets knotted helplessly at their feet. When he leaned in to kiss her, Emma felt something inside her crack open wide and she clung to his lips, drowning in everything that was Killian. He made her feel so loved and beautiful and wanted and she needed to show him that he was all of those things to her, too. She took advantage of his sated state, lithely reversing their positions, and proceeded to spend the next few hours doing just that.

Sometime around 2 a.m. she heard his muffled voice from the pillow mutter something about cake. He was face down, one arm draped around her waist, completely spent.

"What was that?"

He turned his head to face her, a brilliant smile taking over his sleepy expression.

"I think it's time we ate some of that cake, love. We certainly worked up an appetite."

"God yes, I'm starving. Stay here, I'll go get it."

His arm tightened around her waist briefly before letting her go. She could feel his eyes burning into her back as he watched her leave the room, obviously enjoying the fact that she didn't feel the need to grab a sheet to cover up. After what they had just finished doing, modesty was completely out the window.

Emma almost slipped on her shirt in the hallway, barely catching herself against the wall as she laughed at the ridiculousness of the moment. Spying his shirt on the floor, she made her way over and slipped her arms through the sleeves, inhaling his scent as it enveloped her. She reached down and buttoned just two of the buttons, knowing it would drive him crazy seeing her in it. After grabbing a glass of water for them to share, she grabbed the cake and forks and made her way back into the bedroom.

He was sitting up now, sheets pooled around his waist, making her hungry for something other than cake as she took him in. His reaction to her wearing his shirt was mirroring hers, she was sure, and she stopped in her tracks at the edge of the bed.

"No. We are taking a break and eating cake."

He cocked his eyebrow at her, running his tongue along his lower lip as he continued to disregard the cake entirely. It took every ounce of restraint she had to stand there and not take the bait, delicious as he was making it look. After almost a full minute he relented with a pout, reaching out for the glass of water and forks so she could maneuver herself and the cake into the bed next to him. He patted the minimal space between them in a silent invitation for her to get closer, which she did, pressing her shoulder flush against his. Balancing the cake on their thighs, she pulled one of the strawberries from the top and held it up in front of him.

"Birthday boy gets the first bite."

They watched each other as his lips closed over the berry, chocolate and strawberry juice landing on his chest from what he didn't get into his mouth. He leaned his head back against the headboard as he chewed, a look of pure pleasure taking over his features. It was one she had come to recognize quite well over the course of the evening, and well, she blamed that look for why she did what she did next. Holding on to the cake with her hand, she leaned over and found the bits of chocolate that had fallen with her tongue, giving his chest a lingering kiss as she straightened back up.

His breath had gone shallow and she was met with midnight blue eyes, immediately telling her that she was definitely in trouble.

'Seriously, love? You really expect me to not ravish you after that?"

She gave him her best innocent smile, knowing it was futile, but she had to get the cake to a safe place before he lunged. He was quicker than her, grabbing the cake and setting it on the nightstand on his side of the bed, sending the water glass flying to the floor in his haste. She squealed as he pounced, pinning her underneath him as his lips began their torturous assault of her neck and down further and further….

They eventually shared the cake over breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Wow, you're really late. The first batch of muffins is already baking and….wait…OH MY GOD! <em>Emma Swan<em>, you totally got some last night!"

Emma couldn't shake the smile that had been plastered on her face since she had kissed Killian goodbye at her door an hour ago. Ruby was obviously seeing it, as well as the love bites and scruff burn she hadn't even attempted to hide on her neck. It was only the sheer adrenalin of being head over heels in love that was keeping her standing at the moment though, as 2 hours of sleep after a night of mind-blowing sex was a bit exhausting.

She collapsed on the stool before turning her tired smile towards Ruby's impatient gaze.

"Yep, sex-on-a-stick. Or maybe a 2X4 would be a better description?"

"Emma, you are my new hero. You have to tell me everything. Don't hold back."

"Ruby! This wasn't just some random hook-up. You are not getting those kinds of details."

"Fine, fine….I'll settle for just a few tiny morsels then. You have to, Emma, I haven't seen Victor for days and I'm _dying_ over here."

The phone on the wall rang at that moment and Emma went to answer it, laughing at Ruby's groan of annoyance at being interrupted.

"Swan Bakery."

"Just making sure you made it to work after I left, love."

Of course he would be calling her right now. He had to continue his run of perfection just a tad bit longer, making her fall even more in love with him by each passing second.

"I'm here. Not awake or able to move my limbs fully, but I'm here."

"If it makes you feel any better, I fell asleep in the shower."

"It does, it really does."

"Good to hear. I'll let you get back to Ruby now, love, as I'm sure she's peppering you with questions already."

"Started about 10 seconds after I walked in..." Emma looked over at Ruby who was whisking batter, clearly listening in to their conversation.

"Well, be sure to embellish as you see fit, love."

"No need, Killian, no need at all."

Her cheeks were flaming red after uttering that confession, but she didn't care.

"Oh really, Swan? Well, let me say that you far surpassed my wildest dreams as well, love."

Emma was about to respond when the phone was suddenly ripped from her grasp. She stood in shock, watching as Ruby lifted it up to her ear.

"Okay, _loverboy_, I'm taking Emma back now. You're cutting into my gossip time. Swing by here after work so I can get a look at you. Need to make sure you're good enough for my girl here."

Emma wished she could hear what was being said on the other end of the line, but whatever it was, it caused Ruby to laugh. She said goodbye to Killian and handed the phone back to Emma.

"Love, you still there?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. I'll be killing my best friend in a few minutes, so if you know of any good lawyers, make sure you have them on speed dial."

Killian's deep laugh was a welcome sound. Seeing that he wasn't fazed by Ruby in the slightest was a really good sign of how well he was going to fit into her life.

"No need to commit murder on my behalf, love. I'm happy you have her, Emma, she obviously loves you. I look forward to meeting her tonight. Okay, I've really got to get to work before I'm late. I'll be thinking of you, love."

"Me too, Killian. See you later."

Emma hung the phone up on the wall and wheeled around to glare at Ruby.

"You are so dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this was worth all the build up. I had to keep it in bounds, seeing as this fic is T rated. It was tough, _trust me_. ;) Expect one more chapter after this and an epilogue. Thanks as always for the feedback!**


	11. Good Morning

**A/N: I need a bit more time to get the final chapter written, but I didn't want Valentine's Day to go by without a sweet little morsel from these two lovebirds. So, here's a super smuffy missing scene from the last chapter from Killian's POV. Enjoy! Final chapter to come early next week.**

* * *

><p>A faraway beeping sound slowly made its way to his ears, causing him to sink deeper into the covers and wrap Emma tighter against his chest. He burrowed his face into her hair, settling his jaw along her shoulder so his lips were against her ear.<p>

"Love….Emma….your alarm is going off."

"I know. I'm too comfortable to move. It will turn itself off eventually, right?"

Killian chuckled and placed a sweet kiss to the underside of her jaw. As much as he didn't want to break this perfect moment, he would rather not have that annoying soundtrack continue much longer. Unwrapping himself from her back, he leaned over her to grab her phone from the nightstand. As he pressed the button to end the alarm he felt her fingertips tracing his chest from her position below him. Peering down at her he took in the sleepy smile she was bestowing him with, making his heart skip a few beats. He had never been in the presence of a more beautiful creature that Emma Swan in the morning.

Unable to control the urge, he shifted so he had her trapped underneath him and leaned in to press butterfly kisses across her forehead, over her eyes, across her cheeks, finally arriving at her lips. His whispered "good morning" was lost between their lips as her arms came around his waist, pulling him closer, prompting his planned chaste kiss to turn passionate as their bodies connected again.

Her legs came around his and slowly moved up to wrap around his waist as her hands anchored in his hair, their kiss now igniting with purpose. His arms began to shake as he tried to hold himself up over her while his emotions and passion raged through his veins. Never had he wanted a woman more than Emma. Their bodies seemed to be made to fit together, every touch sparking and electric, yet somehow soothing at the same time. He was helpless against the draw of her. Thankfully, she seemed to be just as addicted to him as he was to her, feeling her body thrum beneath him with warmth and want.

He allowed more of his weight to settle against her, causing a groan to escape his lips as her breasts pressed deliciously against his bare chest. Moving to her neck, he proceeded to mark her skin with his lips, urged by the sounds of pleasure coming from her mouth next to his ear. When her incoherent mumbling turned to whispered pleas of his name, he said a silent prayer that they hadn't used up all of the condoms during their evening endeavors.

He gave her another deep, wet kiss before leaning away from her to search blindly in her bedside drawer. His victorious sigh caused her to chuckle slightly as she waited for him to return to her. When he did, they both took a moment to take each other in, her hand caressing his cheek as his wrapped lightly around her neck. They slowly allowed their bodies to align and he waited, watching her face, needing to see her.

"Make love to me, Killian." Her whispered request would replay in his dreams forever, he was sure of it. Their hearts beat in unison as they worshiped each other, slowly, thoroughly, both whispering endearments into each other's skin as they moved together. Their eyes locked as they both succumbed, their bodies declaring unspoken words, overwhelming them both with the intensity of their connection.

As his muscles began to relax he was unable to hold himself up any longer and he collapsed against her on the bed. Not wanting to crush her, he turned them so they could lie facing each other on the mattress, his arm pulling her in close as soon as they were settled. He found her hand between them and held it against his chest as he tried to slow his breathing, shivering slightly at the feel of her fingertips dancing along his spine.

"Emma, I…"

"I know..."

His eyes fluttered up to hers and he saw everything he needed in that moment in her expression. She was as wrecked as he was, smiling happily back at him, a rosy glow still shimmering everywhere he could see.

He leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers gently, soaking up every second of their time together before they had to leave their blissful bubble and start their day.

"Killian?"

"Yes, love."

"Can we eat the cake now?"


	12. Leap of Faith

**A/N: Well, this is it! The final chapter of this fluffy, frosting filled tale. I have enjoyed writing this immensely and am so inspired to continue writing even more now. Your reviews, likes, and comments have kept me going and excited and I can't thank you all enough! Definitely let me know your thoughts on the ending! I do have an epilogue planned, but it may be a bit before it's ready. Stay tuned!**

* * *

><p>"So, you're the guy who's made my girl late two times in the past week, huh?"<p>

"Guilty as charged, lass." Emma watched as Killian reached his hand towards Ruby, cautiously, as Ruby was giving him quite the wolfish stare down.

She let his hand hang there between them longer than necessary as she looked him over, causing Emma to kick Ruby's stool, willing this uncomfortable moment to come to an end.

Ruby's lips lifted in a smile as she finally took Killian's hand. "You're also responsible for almost a week worth of smiles, so you're okay in my book. Nice to meet you, Killian."

"Lovely to meet you, as well, Ruby. I'll endeavor to keep a smile on our lovely Swan's face for the foreseeable future, so hopefully we will remain friendly."

Emma was sure she was beet red at this point, but she's also pretty sure both of them have forgotten she was standing there anyway. They were now lost in conversation, giving her a chance to take a breath and live in this moment for a second or two. Her best friend was meeting her boyfriend. In all the time she had known Ruby she had never found herself in this situation. She always assumed she would always been the lonely spinster, making cakes until her fingers cramped with arthritis while Ruby lived out all of the crazy romantic adventures. And yet, here she was, watching the two people she loved most (_yeah, she had stopped pretending that she wasn't in love with Killian_) in the world laughing together, making fast friends.

"Sound good to you, Emma?"

Not realizing that she had been drawn into their conversation, Emma reddened further.

"Sorry, what? I was in my own world there."

Killian shuffled closer at that, pressing a sweet kiss to her temple as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's okay, I'm sure you're still a bit tired." She felt a light squeeze to her waist punctuating that last statement, memories of their morning activity flashing behind her eyes.

"We were just making plans for a dinner party at my place this weekend. Are you free on Sunday, love?"

Emma flashed Ruby a grin before looking over to Killian. Not only had they bonded already, they were making plans to all hang out together. "Sunday is perfect." She met Killian's happy smile with one of her own, barely resisting the urge to reach up and trace his adorable dimples with her fingers. They must have been lost in each other's gaze for longer than she realized, as the sudden screeching of Ruby's stool brought them both back to reality.

"Okay, lovebirds, I'm outta here. I may be happy for you two, but that doesn't mean I want to hang out while you two make eyes at each other all night. Killian, see you on Sunday. Ems, go get some sleep."

With a flash of red tinted hair and a swoosh of leather as she whipped on her coat, she was gone.

"Well, that went well."

"Were you worried that I wouldn't be able to win her over with my charms, love?" Killian was pulling her closer, winding his other arm around her waist so they were now facing each other.

"You think mighty highly of yourself, don't you?"

"I've been told that I can be rather dashing…"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her lips, slowly adding more pressure as she leaned into him in response. His hand moved from her waist up her back, kneading the nape of her neck as the kiss deepened. The feeling of his fingers threading through her hair felt so good and she couldn't help but sigh into his mouth. Her hands gripped the back of his shirt as she lifted her lips from his. "God, that feels good."

"Long day?" Both of his hands were working through her hair now, one at the base of her skull and the other running along the side of her head, gently working her ponytail free. She leaned forward, resting her forehead against his as he continued his ministrations, unable to find words while he was performing this magic with his fingertips. She grunted her response, hearing him chuckle as he leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Swan, I think we need to get you home and into bed."

Emma opened her eyes to try to read his expression, curious to see if he was angling for an invitation or if he was tuned in to her complete exhaustion.

He was smiling at her, obviously expecting her questioning look.

"For _sleep_, Swan. I'll walk you to your car and be on my way. Liam is probably wondering if I am still alive at this point anyway."

Emma gave him a sleepy smile before leaning in to press a quick kiss to his lips. "Thanks, I really do need to catch up on my sleep. We're slammed with orders this week and I see a lot of late nights here for me over the next few days."

"No need to explain, love. As amazing as it has been, I know that I've monopolized your time over the last few days. We should let you get back into your routine. We'll figure out time to see each other, I'm certain."

Emma was pulling on her coat as he said this, stopping to look at him as she pulled her arm through the sleeve.

"Killian, I want you to be a part of my routine."

She watched as he crossed over to her, placing his hands on her cheeks. "That's good to hear, Swan, as I'm in this for the long haul."

"Good." She placed her hand against his on her cheek, pulling it down so she could thread her fingers through his and pull him towards the door. They walked in happy silence together towards her car, stopping briefly at her door so he could give her a quick kiss goodbye and make plans for dinner on Wednesday. She slid into her seat and they exchanged smiles as he closed her door and watched as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Emma drove the two miles to her apartment in a state of tired bliss. She's not sure of what or who intervened in her life to bring Killian into it, but she was grateful beyond words.

* * *

><p>"Killian Jones."<p>

"Hey, it's Emma"

"Oh, hello, love, everything okay?"

Emma sighed, hating the reason for having to bother Killian at work. But, she had no choice, as much as it was killing her.

"I'm so sorry, Killian, but I have to cancel our date tonight. It was crazy here today and I'm so behind on the two cakes I have to deliver tomorrow and…God, at this rate I won't be out of here at all tonight."

"Swan, take a breath. It's okay, I understand."

"No, it's not. I was really looking forward to spending time with you." She was pouting now, but she didn't rightly care. "I appreciate you being so flexible, though."

"Your work is and should be your number one priority right now, Emma. Of course, I'm disappointed that I won't be seeing you, but you never need to worry about me being flexible. We'll find another night to get together before Sunday, love."

"I miss you."

"Miss you too, lass. Now get back to work so you don't have to spend the night in your kitchen."

"Okay, talk to you later. Sorry again."

"Emma…"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to eat dinner."

He was too much. Too perfect and too much.

"I'll try. Bye, Killian."

"Later, Swan."

Emma stayed sitting at her desk for a few minutes after hanging up the phone, to rest and to give her mind a moment to take in another emotional blow from one Killian Jones. She wasn't used to someone she was dating be so supportive and understanding about her life and her choices. The last time she was with anyone, _with he who will not be named_, he always made her feel awful when she wanted to do anything but spend time with him. She was on such a short leash that she never actually had a chance to find out who she really was and what she might love to do. Killian was different, in so many ways. It was nice to feel bad only because she missed him instead of feeling as though she had disappointed him.

"Emma, you ready for a fondant rolling party?"

Ruby's call from the kitchen shook her from her musings, forcing her to push herself from her desk and get back to work. She could power through the next few hours if she focused, the weight of canceling with Killian off her shoulders helping quite a bit.

She had just finished the first cake and was moving on to the second when she heard a knock on the front door of the shop. Ruby had left over an hour ago, plus she had a key, so it couldn't be her. Wiping her hands on her apron, she peeked around the corner and was surprised to see Anna waiting patiently at the door with a bag in her hand.

Emma shuffled quickly to the door to open it, looking quizzically at Anna as she did.

"Anna?"

"Oh Emma, so glad you heard me! I was afraid you wouldn't if you were back in your kitchen. I have a special delivery for you."

Killian. She just knew it.

Anna held up the bag in her hand to Emma along with a cup of coffee in her other. "These are for you. Your adorable boyfriend called earlier and asked me to run this over at dinner time. We don't really have dinner foods, but I figured a ham and cheese croissant was close enough."

"Anna, you and that ridiculous boyfriend of mine are getting way to good at surprising me. You'll have to help me get him back one of these days."

Emma took the goodies from Anna with a smile, slightly flummoxed by Killian's ability to make her smile constantly without even being in the room.

"Can I give you a cupcake for your troubles?"

"No trouble at all, Emma, but I won't say no to one of your delicious cupcakes. You make the best frosting I've ever tasted!"

"You are the sweetest human on the planet, Anna. Come in and pick out which one you'd like."

As Anna perused the shelves for her treat, Emma pulled her phone from her back pocket to text Killian.

_E: You are too much, Killian Jones._

His response was immediate, which meant he was waiting by his phone for her to text him, making him even _more adorable_ by the minute.

_K: Couldn't let my lady go hungry. I'm sure you haven't eaten yet._

_E: How do you know me so well already?_

_K: You're an open book, love._

_E: Really? I always thought I was a bit hard to read._

_K: Not for someone who's paying attention._

_E: That was sweet._

_K: Truth, that's all._

_E: Okay, let me get back to Anna. Thanks, Killian. I really was starving._

_K: My pleasure, love. Text me when you get home so I know you actually got out of there tonight._

_E: I will. XO_

_K: :)_

Anna picked out a chocolate cupcake with mint icing and Emma watched as she crossed back across the street, licking the icing off the top as she did. She felt a pang of pride whenever she saw someone enjoy her work and watching Anna cherish the cupcake gave her the boost she needed to get done and get home. She scarfed down the croissant, which was delicious, thankful for the coffee that came with it. Three hours later she was done, the kitchen was clean and she was on her way home. It was 10:30 by the time she collapsed into bed, almost fast asleep as her head hit the pillow. She remembered her promise to Killian just seconds before she was out, reaching for her phone from the nightstand to shoot him a quick text.

_E: Home and in bed. Wish you were here. Falling asleep now. XO_

_K: Wish I was there, too. See you soon. Sweet dreams, my love. _

Emma fell asleep with her phone in her hand, her last thoughts of Killian's strong arms wrapping around her, keeping her warm. Her dreams were full of him and she hoped he dreamt of her, too.

* * *

><p>Thursday was even busier than Wednesday and Emma only had time for a few text conversations with Killian all day. She knew she was being silly, but not seeing him since Monday was making her antsy and moody. It was ridiculous how much her damn body craved his and, well, she just needed to see him. It was just after 11:00 by the time she was inside her apartment that night, dropping her purse on the counter in a huff. She didn't want to go to bed alone again, but it was too late to ask him to come over. She made her way to her bedroom, peeling off her clothes as she did. Once she was in her favorite long t-shirt she crawled into bed and attempted to turn her brain off from thoughts of Killian. By 11:15 she gave up that fruitless endeavor and grabbed her phone.<p>

_E: You still awake?_

_K: Aye. You home?_

_E: Finally._

_E: Wanna come over?_

_K: Gods, yes. Be there in 15._

Emma stretched out spread eagle on her bed, exclaiming "YES!" to her empty bedroom. She scrambled up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Her hair was a mess and her eyeliner was smudged. Killian probably wouldn't care what she looked like, but she took a few minutes to get things back in order anyway. Looking down at herself, clad only in the t-shirt still, she wondered if she should put some clothes on. Considering what she had in mind for when he arrived, she opted to keep things just as they were.

She wishes she could say that she didn't wait for him on the stool by her kitchen counter, but that's exactly what she did. When his soft knock sounded she jumped up and ran to the door, not caring a lick if he could hear her enthusiasm from the other side.

Once the door was open she had to laugh, taking in Killian Jones standing in her hallway in a t-shirt, pajama pants and flip flops. He was in a hurry too, she could see. When she met his eyes she saw that his usual blue was gone, replaced with dark midnight irises that were clamped on her with a hungry stare. She only had a second before he was on her, lips crashing against hers as he pulled her flush with his body with those strong arms she had been dreaming about last night. Now inside the door, he turned them so she was leaning back against it, lifting her slightly so their hips could align perfectly. She gasped into his mouth and he took full advantage with his tongue, scorching and caressing, leaving her completely dazed with an overwhelming need for him. She hooked her leg around his knee, grasping his backside and pulling him further into her, wanting to feel all of him. The thin material of his pants and her lack thereof let her know that he was as far gone as she was, making her need course through her even stronger.

His mouth slid from hers so he could move to her neck, his arms reaching down to lift her legs around his waist.

"Emma, god, I've missed you. I swear, I think about you every damn second of the day, love." He didn't waste any more time talking, sucking a bruise into the skin between her neck and her shoulder as she latched onto the back of his head.

"Killian, I…" Her head fell back to the door as his tongue was now licking a path to her ear, causing her train of thought to completely escape her. "Jesus, I can't even think straight when you're doing that…"

He chuckled into her ear, sucking her lobe between his lips as his arms gripped her tighter, rocking his hips into hers. The contact made her squirm, grabbing his head to pull his lips back to hers, this time letting her tongue do the exploring. His appreciative groan was her undoing and she wrenched her hands from around his neck to in between them so she could start dragging his shirt up and over his head. It hit the barrier of their still joined lips briefly before she leaned back to pull it free, capturing his lips again as soon as it was on the floor.

Killian wrenched his mouth from hers, breathing heavily as he looked down at her t-shirt clad body still wrapped firmly around his hips.

"I need to feel you, love." He secured his arms underneath her and turned them so he could carry her down the hallway. Her kitchen counter was as far as they made it before he stopped and set her down on the cold surface, his hands searching under her shirt as soon as they were free from her legs. Finding her bare underneath, his eyes darkened to almost black as he lifted her shirt slowly, kissing her overheated skin as the fabric exposed her to his view. Needless to say, they didn't make it to the bedroom until quite a bit later, christening her counter in a way she had never quite imagined when she first moved in.

Now snuggled in his arms in her bed, she turned to tuck her head under his chin, not quite ready to fall into slumber quite yet.

"So, that condom in your pocket, coincidence or was someone sure he was about to get lucky?"

"Oh, it was just hope on my part, Swan. And you know what they say…happy endings always start with hope. And that, my love, was definitely a happy ending."

She playfully swatted his chest at that. "Oh man, where did you hear that line?"

"Some fairy tale I think."

"Well, it's incredibly cheesy, but lucky for you, I like cheesy."

He leaned down to place a soft kiss to her forehead as she looked up at him with a smile. She snuggled further into him, his chest hair soft under her cheek as her hand began to trace an old scar above his hipbone. His contented sigh was calming, as were the gentle strokes his hand was tracing along her back. She tried to fight it, but between her long day, their activities in the kitchen and the light rise and fall of his body, she drifted off to sleep in his arms. She dreamt that she heard him whisper "I love you" and in her dream, she said it back.

* * *

><p>"Emma? What are you doing here so early? Did I lose complete track of time?"<p>

Liam was standing in his doorway, looking a bit out of sorts as he gazed at her with confusion. He was wearing an apron that said "Kiss the Cook" on it with a big red lip print on the chest.

Emma couldn't help but laugh, leaning in to plant a big kiss on his cheek. "Nice apron, Liam."

He looked down and joined her in her laughter. "Aye lass, that little brother of mine bought this for me years ago as a gag gift. I never bought another one, so, alas, I do actually have to wear it now and then. Come in…"

"Thanks. Killian texted to let me know that he had to go show a client a boat today and I figured that meant you were stuck here getting ready for the party on your own. I was hoping you wouldn't mind an extra set of hands?"

"Emma, if that brother of mine wasn't already head over heels in love with you, I just might snatch you up for myself." He winked at her, telling her she had made the right decision in popping over early. She let his remark about Killian being in love with her lie there, not knowing how to respond to that tidbit of information.

"You better not let Belle hear you say that."

"Too right lass, but I'll gladly accept your services as my sous chef for the afternoon. You know how to make guacamole?"

"Make some room, mister, and I'll show you how it's done." Emma hip checked him, sliding in next to him at the counter and eyeing the ingredients in front of her. She did, in fact, make a mean guacamole and was secretly glad to be working on something other than baked goods for once.

Liam went back to prepping some steaks and the two of them worked side by side, conversation flowing as easily as if it was Killian there with her, making her wonder if it was a Jones family trait to be so adorably charming. Before long they had quite the spread in front of them, complete with Emma's guacamole, crab dip, perfectly cut crudité, various smoked meats and cheeses, with Liam's steaks and some chicken skewers ready in the fridge to be cooked when the other guests arrived.

"Well, Emma, we make quite the team. You're free to come over to the Jones abode any time you like."

The loft door opened and they both looked over to see Killian stepping inside, his mouth forming a huge grin as his eyes found Emma behind Liam in the kitchen.

Emma moved around Liam's back to meet him in the doorway, wiping her hands on a towel she had draped over her shoulder as she walked.

"Honey, you're home!"

"Oh love, I could get used to hearing that every time I walk in this door." He met her outstretched lips with a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist as she slid her hands up to rest on his chest.

"Oi, kissing is for the chef only, per the apron's instructions."

Emma looked over her shoulder at Liam, who was laughing at his own joke in the kitchen. "Hey, sous chef over here, right? I'd say that still earns me a kiss or two."

Emma felt Killian's arms tighten around her, prompting her to redirect her attention back to the younger Jones brother. "Okay, what have I missed?"

Before she could speak, Liam took the honors.

"Well, after my little brother abandoned me, his fair maiden came in to rescue me from the depths of ineptitude my culinary skills had found me in. She's quite the catch, brother, you better hold on tight."

She felt Killian's grip tighten on her waist. "I plan to."

Emma leaned in to whisper in Killian's ear, not needing Liam to hear what she was about to say.

"Don't worry Captain, you've got your hook in me pretty securely already."

Emma gasped as she suddenly found herself being lifted over Killian's shoulder, his hand wrapping around her thighs to secure her. As he made his way past the kitchen he turned back to Liam.

"Your sous chef's off duty, mate."

Liam's grumbling was the only thing louder than Emma's muffled laughter as Killian carried her to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Loud conversation had been filling the loft for the past few hours, both Ruby and Liam's alpha personalities causing them to fight for the attention of the gathered guests. Watching them go back and forth was a bit like sitting courtside at a friendly tennis match, just waiting to see which player would gain the advantage. Belle was good at running interference, distracting Liam long enough to let the rest of the group get a word in edgewise. Emma did the same with Ruby, pulling her into a conversation with Killian about Victor, who couldn't make the party thanks to another long shift at the hospital. She beamed with pride when talking about his work, happy with all that he had accomplished despite not getting to see him as much as she would like. Emma wondered if that is how Killian would speak of her before too long, proud but somewhat lonely. Almost as if he was reading her thoughts, he leaned closer to her on the sofa, finding her hand and twining his fingers through hers. She gave his hand a light squeeze in response, amazed at how in tune they already were.<p>

Hours later, after Ruby had left to meet up with Victor and Liam and Belle had retired to his room, Emma found herself wrapped in Killian's arms under a blanket on the bench on his balcony. Her head was resting comfortably on his shoulder as they sat in silence, soaking up the starry night and the sweet comfort of just being in love, despite neither having spoken the words aloud.

"This is nice."

"Aye." Killian hugged her tighter, running his scruff lightly against her forehead as he nuzzled closer.

"I want Sundays to be our day. I don't care what we do, as long as I know I'll always get to see you."

"I like that plan, love. We can go sailing again next week if you like?"

"I'd love to."

Silence stretched between them and Emma felt a tension begin to creep into Killian's arms around her waist. She turned so she could see his face, catching his profile as he looked out into the night, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Hey, you okay?"

He looked down at her, his features softening almost immediately as his gaze roamed her face, finally settling on her eyes. "Aye, love, sorry. I was wrestling with myself there for a bit."

"What's on your mind?"

"Honestly?" He paused, looking deeper into her eyes. "You, Swan. Since the moment we first spoke you have occupied my every thought. I know it's entirely too early for me to be saying this, but I've been accused of leading with my heart before, so why stop now? I'm desperately in love with you, Emma."

Emma's breath caught in her throat and she felt tears starting to build behind her eyes. Her thoughts went back to her dream the other night and she just had to know. She reached up to cup his cheek, giving him a shaky smile as her emotions threatened to boil over.

"Did you whisper that to me the other night as I was falling asleep?"

"Aye, love. I didn't think you heard me."

"I did, but I thought it was a dream. In my dream I told you I loved you, too."

"Emma, are you saying…"

"Yes, Killian, I love you, too. I know it's absolutely crazy and way too soon, but every moment I've spent with you since we met has filled me with so much happiness and I feel more, I don't know, complete somehow. You're that missing piece in my life that I never thought I would find."

Killian leaned forward and captured her lips, smiling through the kiss as his hands found their home in her hair. They kissed until their lips were swollen and Killian's legs had cramped up from Emma's weight on his lap, prompting them to move their make-out session inside. Emma was thankful that Liam's bedroom was clear across the loft, as she didn't even attempt to be quiet as they proceeded to profess their love in more physical ways behind Killian's bedroom door.

When she awoke the next morning she was greeted with an empty bed, making her instantly unhappy as she searched the room for Killian. In that moment she watched him sneak back in, clad only in the same pajama pants from earlier in the week, with something hidden behind his back.

"Good morning, my love." He leaned down and gave her a firm kiss, cupping the back of her head firmly as his lips moved against hers with earnest. Just as she was about to pull him back into bed with her, he leaned back, placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Well, good morning to you, too, Jones."

"I brought something for you." He crossed over to his side of the bed and crawled in beside her, still holding his hand behind his back. She sat up slowly, stretching her arms over her head, giving him quite the view as the sheets slipped down to her waist.

Killian groaned, watching her as she leaned over the side of the bed to grab his shirt. She could feel his eyes burning in to her as she worked her arms through the sleeves, slower than necessary, enjoying the power she held over him in this moment.

"Emma, you're killing me over here. I am this close to chucking this thing across the room and ravishing you, so you better get at least one button done soon, love."

"Oh, was that supposed to be incentive for me to move faster? Cause, I'm liking the sound of you ravishing me, Captain."

"Bloody hell, woman…"

"Okay, okay…" Emma reached down and worked two buttons closed before turning to face him, an innocent smile plastered to her lips.

"Thank you, love. Now, I figured this might be appropriate, as our entire relationship began with a bit of icing." His arm came from around his back and she saw that he was holding one of the cupcakes she had brought with her to the party yesterday. He had placed a candle in it, and was looking at her with the sweetest expression.

She cocked her head at him, wondering what he was up to. "Finally ready to make that wish?"

"Aye, but I want us to make it together."

"Okay, what do you want to wish for?"

"Can't tell you, Swan, or it won't come true."

"Then how do you know if I'll be wishing for the same thing?"

"I'm willing to take a leap of faith. Are you?"

Emma smiled and leaned closer to him on the bed.

"Ready, love?"

"Ready."

They locked eyes over the flame and she reached up to cup her hand around his on the cupcake. The second their hands touched they both blew the candle out, _together_.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue to come...<em>


	13. Epilogue but not an ending

"What the hell? Why are you still in bed?"

Killian opened one eye, only to find Emma standing by the foot of her bed, looking absolutely ravishing in a pale pink sleeveless dress with a rather stern look adorning her beautiful face.

"You look lovely, Swan."

"Flattery isn't going to help you right now, Jones." Despite her tone, he could still see the slight twinkle in her eye as she came closer, causing him to raise his head from the pillow in hopes of a good morning kiss.

His eyes darted to her cleavage as she leaned over him, albeit briefly, before focusing on her lips that were now mere inches from his own. Just as he was closing his eyes he felt a swift breeze as the covers and sheets were ripped off of him, his surprised shriek drowned out by Emma's laughter.

He opened his eyes to find his love holding her sheet up in front of her face, her giggles muffled by the fabric as she raked her eyes over his completely naked form now sprawled out on her mattress. Not one to miss a moment, he sat up and propped his hands behind his head against the headboard, giving her his most seductive smile.

"Love, if you wanted to ravish me, all you had to do was ask."

Her eyeroll could have been seen from the moon, exaggerated as it was. She dropped the covers and turned to walk from the room, pausing at the doorway to look over her shoulder at him.

"If you're a good pirate who can be dressed in less than 15 minutes, maybe I'll let you pillage and plunder later tonight…"

With that, she sauntered from the room with an extra swing to her hips, leaving him scrambling from the mattress in haste. He caught up with her on the way to the bathroom, giving her backside a firm squeeze as he sprinted past her.

"It's not nice to tease the man you love, Swan." He was just inside the bathroom and turning on the shower when the door opened and she peaked in.

"The woman you love has a surprise for you, but we don't have a lot of time. So hurry up!"

And with that, she closed the door, leaving him to bask in the warm shower spray and the feeling of complete happiness that came with every moment he spent with Emma Swan. Even though they'd been together for 5 months now, and he'd heard her say she loved him countless times, every time they spoke of their love for each other he was overwhelmed with a feeling of absolute contentment. He longed to spend the morning showing his love just how content he was, but she obviously had something up her sleeve and he couldn't deny her this moment, whatever it may be.

He showered and shaved in record time, smiling when he saw Emma holding his suit up for him as he opened the bathroom door. He crossed over to her, his towel barely hanging on to his trim hips as he took the suit from her fingers. Before she could get away, he leaned in to finally give her a good morning kiss. She smiled into his lips, her fingers reaching up to run through the still wet hair at the nape of his neck. God he loved the way she tasted in the morning, cinnamon and chocolate and…Emma. Knowing they didn't have time to get carried away, he leaned away from her lips and gave her a quick wink, turning on his heel to go change in her bedroom.

"Be ready in two shakes, love."

Her chuckle warmed his heart and he smiled to himself as he hastily dressed in his charcoal suit, freshly pressed thanks to his beautiful, caring girlfriend. The tie she had picked out just happened to have faint pink stripes that if he guessed, would be an exact match to the hue of her dress. It was the little things, like this, that Emma was great at. He wouldn't ever call her a big gesture person, not like he was. She found her own way to show her love for him, in small day to day things that mattered more than he could ever explain to her.

He spared a quick glance in the mirror, catching Emma leaning in the doorway looking him over.

"Looking good, Jones."

"No one will be looking at me, love, I assure you." Her blush was evident from across the room, becoming even more prominent as he drew closer, a rosy hue spreading across her creamy chest and along her neck. He circled her waist with his arms and placed a sweet kiss to her forehead before looking down at her through his lashes.

"All ready, Swan. Did I make it under the time limit?"

"With a minute to spare, sailor." Her hand came to her waist to grab one of his hands, turning as she pulled him in her wake. "Let's go."

Nearly tripping over his feet as he followed, he barely had time to grab his wallet and keys off the hall table before she hauled him out the door. After she had locked her apartment she turned and gave him a smile, holding out her hand again so they could walk to his car together.

"So, where are we headed, Swan?"

"The shop."

"I thought the cake was already at the bar?"

"It is. I told you, I have a surprise for you."

Considering how they met, he was a bit leery of surprises that involved her shop, but he held his tongue on that account. Now at his car, he opened the passenger door for her, allowing his hand to brush her waist as she settled into the seat. Her long legs stretched out in front of her distracted him, momentarily; his mind reeling to tonight's promised activities that he hoped would involve her still wearing that dress. He felt a tug to his suit jacket, finding Emma giving him a look that clearly read _'Get your mind out of the gutter' _and he laughed, quickly crossing to his side of the car to drive them the two short miles to her shop.

Pulling into the spot in the front, he took in the sign on the front door that read 'CLOSED FOR FAMILY CELEBRATION' and his heart felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest. Emma was smiling at him from the passenger seat when he turned to her, her hand reaching for his to give it a light squeeze.

She leaned forward to whisper against his lips, "Love you."

"Love you, too." Her jade eyes shone as she brushed her nose against his briefly before leaning in to give him a quick kiss. After releasing his hand, she turned to get out of the car and on to her surprise, leaving him to scramble once again to catch up. Expecting to have her close on his heels as he made his way to her shop, he was surprised to see her walking in the direction of the building next door.

"Swan, where are you going?"

"To my shop." She stopped in front of the door to the empty building and pulled a key from her purse, holding it up between them. His mouth fell open as he realized what she was telling him.

"Emma!" He sprinted towards her, scooping her up into his arms as he reached her, swinging them both in a circle right there in the middle of the sidewalk. "You did it? You bought it?"

Now that he had stopped moving, her hands came from around his neck to cradle his face, her feet still not touching the street below. "I bought it! Finalized everything yesterday."

He took a moment to just gaze at her, the smile on her face making her look more beautiful than he ever remembered seeing her. She had finally done it and he was so immensely proud of her. Reluctantly setting her feet to the ground, he leaned in to capture her lips, unable to hold back a second longer. His arms tightened around her waist as she responded, careful not to wrinkle the soft fabric under his fingertips. She slowly leaned back from the kiss, her smile still in place as he looked down at her.

"Let me show you around." Her hands slid from his cheeks and down to his chest, her fingers straightening his tie before she turned to unlock the door. The large room was completely empty, no walls to be seen and ready for whatever she dreamed it could be.

"So, I know we've talked about a few different ideas for this space, but I finally settled on what feels right."

"I think I might already know, love, but please, paint the picture for me."

"Okay, so, the café idea doesn't really make sense anymore, especially with the coffee shop across the street. And, well, Anna makes a wickedly delicious mocha that I'll never want to compete with. The more I thought about it, I realized that I what I really want to do is share what I love with more people. So, Ruby and I worked up the plans and we're going to turn this into a place for me to hold baking and decorating classes. We can also host birthday parties and I can use it as a test kitchen."

"Bloody brilliant, love. I know you enjoyed teaching me and Belle has certainly picked up a few things over the past few weeks. In fact, I caught her practicing frosting roses the other night after Liam went to bed. I think she might be hooked."

"So you think it will work?"

"Of course I do. I've yet to see you fail, Swan, you know that. It's going to be a lot of work, for sure, but luckily you have a loving boyfriend and friends and family to help you." He watched as she walked back over to him, her hand reaching up to hold lightly to the lapel of his suit jacket.

"Thank you, Killian. I, well, I don't think I ever would have gotten here without you."

"You would have, I know it, but if I helped move things along, I'm happy to hear it, my love."

He watched as she looked down to his tie, a nervous expression taking over her features and a slight blush creeping up her neck. "There is one more thing."

Reaching down to hook his finger under her chin, he lifted her face to meet his gaze, before giving her a reassuring smile. "What is it?"

"Well, I can't afford the mortgage here and the rent at my apartment at the same time. Luckily, there's a one bedroom loft already set up upstairs, so I'll be moving in up there."

"That'll make things much easier for you, no more driving home after late nights in the shop."

"Yeah, but, I was thinking that it might be nice to have a roommate. Do you know of anyone who might be interested?"

The shy, questioning smile on her face as she waited for his response made him love her even more, if that was even possible.

"Are you asking me to live with you, Swan?"

"Perhaps."

"How soon can we move in?"

"Really? You don't even have to think about it?"

Killian laughed, reaching up to place his hand over hers still on his tie, pressing it tight against his chest.

"Emma, we barely spend a night apart as it is, and I'd be lying if I hadn't thought about asking you to take this next step with me anyway. I want to be here with you as you embark on this next journey, build a home with you here."

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"As much as I love you, I hope." He saw the tears in her eyes briefly before her mouth descended on his, her whispered "more" was swallowed by his tongue as it passed her lips. His love for her overpowered him sometimes, like now, when she was warm and pliable in his arms, completely surrendered to his touch and his mouth. The sweet sounds of pleasure coming from her were driving him mad, taking everything in him not to lead them to the back wall and take advantage of the easy access of that dress. With much effort, he eased the passion behind his kiss, allowing a few more strokes of his tongue against hers before pulling back to place a few soft presses to her swollen lips. Once she opened her eyes, he tucked a golden strand of her hair back behind ear and stepped back a step, needing the space to keep his wits about him.

"We'll have to continue this later, love." She took his outstretched hand with a smile. "We've got a graduation to get to."

* * *

><p>"Cheers, mate." Killian held his mug up for a toast and Liam's glass connected with a bit more force than necessary, foam spilling onto the bar between them.<p>

"Cheers, brother. Never thought I'd ever actually see this day come to pass."

"It's definitely been a long road for the Jones brothers, that's for sure. I'm happy for you, Liam."

"Aye, thanks, mate. And thanks for pushing me to go back and finish."

"It's the least I could do." Killian gave his brother a heartfelt smile, not really sure how to really express how much this day meant to him, knowing that Liam could finally go out there and do what he loved. He had already received the letter from the local high school that he'd been accepted as the new 11th grade history teacher for the fall semester, something Killian knew he would be brilliant at.

"Okay, let's not get too mushy, brother. We wouldn't want our ladies to see us crying in our ale."

"Too right, mate." Killian looked over to their dates, huddled close together in front of the cake box at the other end of the bar. "So, do you trust that the two of them aren't about to embarrass you again with whatever they created together?"

Belle looked up and he watched as she caught Liam's eye, the two of the sharing a smile before she turned her attention back to Emma.

"I do believe I am safe this time, brother. Belle assured me I would love it."

"So, you and Belle, seems to be getting pretty serious between you two."

"You're one to talk, mate. You and Emma are practically joined at the hip."

"We're two lucky sons of bitches."

"Aye, I'll drink to that." They clinked mugs again and both took long swallows of their beer. "There's actually something I've wanted to tell you, but it's been a bit crazy the past few weeks."

Killian looked at his brother curiously, noting his slightly nervous expression, something that Liam rarely ever was. He had never met a more confident man in his life than his older brother, so to see him sweat was something to behold.

"Spit it out, Liam."

Liam glanced over to Belle briefly before turning away from her to face Killian, stepping a bit closer to him so he could speak a bit lower.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight."

For the second time that day, Killian's jaw dropped wide open. Liam gave him a pleading look, his head turning slightly back to Belle to make sure she wasn't looking in their direction. Killian stared at the back of his head, shaking off his look of shock before Liam's eyes met his again.

He reached up to grasp Liam's arm, giving it a manly squeeze. "Bloody hell, mate, congratulations!"

"Oi! She hasn't said yes, yet, so don't jinx it!"

"No worries there, brother. She's mad for you."

"Heaven knows I'm over the moon for her, so I hope you're right. I'm getting older and I want to have a family. I can't see the point in waiting when I know she's who I want to spend my life with."

"I know the feeling." Killian couldn't help but look over to Emma, his future clear as day in front of him. She wasn't ready for marriage yet, but knowing they were taking the next step to move in together was enough for him, for now.

"Not you, too?" Liam was looking at him with a smile and a raised eyebrow, a Jones family trait.

"No,_ not yet_. But she did ask me to move in with her this morning. I was going to wait to tell you, but it looks like you've already got a new roommate lined up anyway."

"Happy for you, brother. Emma's good for you. In fact, I told her so the first night we met."

"You did?"

Memories of that night in the bar flashed in his brain as he desperately tried to remember when Liam could have made this declaration to Emma. _Ah…the bear hug._ That must be what he said to her as he was saying goodbye that night.

"Aye, and I was right."

Emma looked up and caught Killian's eyes over Liam's shoulder, smiling and gesturing for them to come over. Killian smiled and nodded in return before turning his attention back to Liam.

"More than you know." Killian set his beer on the bar and nodded in the direction of their ladies. "We're being summoned, brother."

Both brothers turned, seeing their friends begin to gather in front of the cake and Belle waving her arms to get Liam's attention. They made their way over, Killian wrapping his arm around Emma's waist and pulling her close as soon as he was at her side. Her proud smile as she watched Belle present the cake to Liam was one he was looking forward to seeing more often as she began teaching in her newly expanded shop.

He tore his gaze from Emma's face long enough to get a look at the cake, no longer surprised by the magic Emma could wield with those hands, but curious nonetheless. Liam was hugging Belle and smiling at Emma, so he knew he wasn't going to have to run from the bar this time around. Liam stepped to the side, giving Killian a clear view of Emma and Belle's masterpiece, a towering array of books that looked so lifelike he swore he could pick them up and turn the pages. The spines were meticulously painted with all of Liam's favorite book titles and a few Belle had introduced him to. On top was a shiny apple with a fondant post-it note attached to it. He leaned closer and read the inscription, "Apple for the teacher, Mr. Jones."

"Do you like it?" Emma had stepped up behind him, her breath warm against his ear as she leaned in to get his reaction.

"It's so amazing that I am beginning to worry that you might love my brother more than me, Swan."

Her arms came around his waist, her lips brushing against the back of his neck briefly, before she stood on her tiptoes to rest her chin on his shoulder. "He's still in second place, but just barely."

"Barely? I'll show you barely!" Killian leaned forward and reached back to grasp her legs, swiftly wrapping them around his waist from behind. Her arms wound around his neck in surprise, her laughter ringing in his ears as he carried her piggyback style to the back of the bar, depositing her with a flourish on the open pool table. Before she had time to catch her breath he turned and surged forward, devouring her lips with all of the passion that had been building since she had woken him that morning, his hands pulling her hips forward until their lower bodies crashed together. She gasped into his mouth as her legs wound around his waist, her hands clawing at his shirt as he deepened the kiss. Her hair was silky beneath his fingers as he tangled her ponytail around his hand, pulling on it slightly to expose her neck as he moved from her mouth to her jaw, his tongue peeking from between his lips as he traced a path to her ear.

"Care to reevaluate your earlier assessment, Swan?"

Her lips had found their way to his earlobe, causing him to sway further towards her, if that was even possible. She released his ear from her lips and he barely heard her whisper her response. "I think I might need a bit more convincing."

"Oh, that can be arranged, my love." Killian leaned back, searching the room for Liam, finally finding him in a corner booth sharing a kiss with Belle. He chuckled to himself, remembering his earlier conversation with his brother. These two women had them wrapped around their fingers and neither Jones brother was making any complaints. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his phone, typing out a quick text to his brother, wishing him luck and congratulations.

Turning back to Emma, his breath caught as he took her in, her hair slightly disheveled and her legs spread wide and swinging carelessly in front of him from her position on the pool table. Considering she was still wearing the dress from earlier, there was way more of his Swan on display than was appropriate for their current location.

"Swan, let's get out of here before I get us arrested for public indecency."

Emma held out her hand and he took it, helping her down as she set her feet back on the floor. As she steadied herself she leaned into him purposefully, her breasts pressing against his chest as she looked him dead in the eye. "Did I ever show you my handcuffs?"

She turned on her heel and began to walk towards the front door, her hips swaying and her hands held behind her back connected at the wrists. And, for the _third_ time that night, his jaw was on the floor.

As he followed her towards the exit he spared one last glance over to Liam, sending a parting nod in his direction and another silent thanks for forgetting to put his first name on that cake order.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: It was bittersweet getting here, as I'm not quite ready to let go of this story quite yet. With that in mind, expect to see one-shots and drabbles from this AU in the future, so definitely follow this story if you want to stay up to date! Thanks again for all of your feedback and please let me know what you think!_**


End file.
